Better off?
by dj-ssdd
Summary: Katherine didn't want her baby brother to grow up in a household like that, so she took him and left with no place or anybody to go to. Are they gonna end up being better off?- OC,Melina,Beth,Nattie,Lisa,JohnMorrison,Jeff Hardy,John Cena and more later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: AS WITH 'NEW SCHOOL' I HAD A DREAM ABOUT THIS ONE. SINCE 'NEW SCHOOL' WENT OVER SO WELL THEN MAYBE I'LL GET LUCKY AND THIS ONE WILL TOO :P I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE.

Chapter 1

I woke up to my little brother crying. I roll over and look at the time and see that it's 3:27 in the morning. I watch the doorway for just a little while and after 5 minutes I don't see my mom walk by, so I get up and check her room first… figures, she's not there. I go to the kitchen and make a bottle then take it into Chad's' room. "Hey Bubby, what's the matter?" I ask him as I pick him up "You hungry? Sissy brought you a bottle" I cradled him in my arms and sat in the rocking chair next to his crib as I fed him and rocked him until he fell back to sleep. When he did, I gently laid him back into his crib then went back to my own bed. As I lay down I caught site of the clock 4:12. I've got 3 more hours before I have to get up for school to catch the bus. I hate the bus, 2 more years and I can get my license. I can't wait.

As soon as I lay in bed I hear the front door open and shut so I get up to see and… Yep, there she is, mother of the year. This happens literally every morning. Mom comes home around 4 am, drunk as hell. Passes out, wakes up in time to see me off to school, she takes Chad to daycare then she goes to her job that pays her shit. We're barely making it and yet she somehow has the cash to go get drunk every night. It's been like this for as long as I can remember. "Were you out again?" I scorned my own mom, knowing the answer.

"Don't yell at me Katherine! I'm a grown woman, I can do what I want" she yelled, she was obviously drunk.

"Shhh, I just got Chad back to sleep. And I wasn't yelling mother, I was asking"

"Yes you were and it doesn't matter cause I can do what I want" she yelled again but not as loud as the first time.

"I know, you already said that. But you have kids to take care of. Me, not so much but I'm 14 years old and I'm more of a mother to your one year old son than what you are" I said with an angry tone. It was hard not to but I didn't yell cause I really didn't wanna wake Chad.

"Whatever, it'd be a lot easier if your father wouldn't have left us"

She must be extremely wasted to forget that, that's it… "Dad didn't leave us! You know as well as I do that 2 weeks after you had Chad, dad was hit by a drunk driver and was killed. And what were you doing tonight? Drinking obviously. And I bet you drove home too" I yelled and then I hear Chad cry "Damn it mom, you made me wake him up" that's the last thing I wanted to do.

"Let me get him" she offered with a slur. Sure she offered but it was also in that tone that said 'I'm gonna offer but I really don't want to'.

"No, he doesn't need to see his mother drunk off her ass. Go pass out like you always do" I yelled again.

"You little bitch" she walked up to me and smacked me across the face "Don't you ever talk to me like that again, I am your mother"

I totally waved off the slap and shot back with "A lame excuse for one. Seriously, go pass out and by the time you wake up we'll be gone" I stated

"Whatever" she said and went to her room. But I was serious. I went and got Chad back to sleep. Then I grabbed a suitcase, packed up my essentials then tried to get most of Chad's stuff together, made a few bottles and grabbed the money I had saved up from different babysitting jobs, which wasn't much. Once I made sure we had what we absolutely needed I put Chad in his carrier and we left, I was not gonna let him grow up in a household like that.

Did we have anywhere to go? Any family to go to? No, our mother is literally the only family we still have alive. Do I have any real friends to go to? No, I'm the stinky kid in school. It's not my fault we don't have enough water pressure for me to take a shower. I don't know how, but I'm gonna find a better life for me and my brother.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER? ALSO I CHANGED MY PROFILE AROUND, I HAVE A POLL UP. I'M JUST CURIOUS IF YOU LIKE THE NEW WAY.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK, SO I WASN'T GONNA UPDATE THIS FOR A COUPLE DAYS BUT WHAT THE HELL WHY NOT :P THANKS TO: **Cena-Test-Lover** - nothing bad yet, haven't gotten that far :P and to **Cena130** - this chapter aint sad :D

Chapter 2

They always tell you to never talk to strangers but we aint got much to lose so I decided to try hitchhiking, it took a couple hours cause we lived out in the boondocks but the first car that past us stopped. I'm just glad that someone actually stopped. It was an SUV full of women, well not full but there were 2 blonde women and 2 brunette women.

"Honey do you need a ride?" asked the darker complected brunette in the passenger seat.

"Ya, if that's not a problem" I stated a little unsure. Granted we're hitchhiking but you can never be too sure, ya know.

"Not at all" said the other brunette from the driver's seat. So I got in and sat in the middle with Chad as the two blondes moved to the back.

"So whatcha runnin' from?" asked one of the blondes.

"What?" I was taken aback that they would actually catch onto that.

"You're obviously running from something. What is it?" asked the other blonde

"Shouldn't we be atleast on a first name basis before I tell you that?" if I even decided to tell them.

"OK, I'm Beth" she stated "This is Natalie" she pointed to the girl next to her "The one driving is Lisa and the one in the passenger seat is Melina. So what's your name?"

"Well my name's Katherine or Katy for short and this is my baby brother Chad" I answered as I looked down at him sleeping soundly.

"How old are you guys?" the women apparently known as Melina asked

"I'm 14 and Chad's 1"

"Where are your parents?" Natalie asked, they seem nice so I guess I'll tell them. Either way, it wouldn't really hurt anything I guess.

"Our dad died about a year ago and our mom… Well, basically I'm more of a mother than what she is. She goes out every night and get's drunk when we're barely making due with what we have. And I didn't want Chad to grow up like that so we left" I explained the basics.

"Wow. Did you tell her you were leaving?" Lisa asked as she continued to drive.

"Actually ya I did. She didn't believe me"

"So what do you plan on doing?" Beth asked, I'm pretty sure knowing the answer.

"I don't know. We don't have any other family so I was hoping that someone would pick us up and let us stay with them" I said hopefully

"Either one of us would be glad to take you guys in but we all travel constantly for our jobs. So I guess, if you don't mind basically being home school for the rest of school, same for Chad then you can stay with us" Beth informed me. I was surprised; I honestly thought we'd end up getting dropped off a couple times before someone dropped us off at a foster home.

"Really?" I asked, I had to make sure.

"Ya hun, it's cool. We'll have to clear it up with our boss. But he loves kids so it should be alright" Melina stated

"So you guys all work for the same place?" I asked

"Yep" Lisa responded

"And where's that?"

"We work for the WWE?" Natalie answered

"What the hell is that?" I had never even heard of that before, atleast I don't think.

"WWE? World Wrestling Entertainment. We're pro-wrestlers" Lisa explained

"Oh ok. My dad used to watch it. I never did though" my dad is probably having a cow right now.

"It's a cool job. You'll like hangin' with us. Some of the other guys bring their kids every now and then so you'll have a couple people your age around" Melina added

"Cool. How long do we have before we stop? Cause I'm tired" I yawned

"We've got a couple hours. You can take a nap" Beth said, so I did.

When I woke up I was lying on a couch and it looked like I was in a locker room. I saw the baby carrier on the floor next to me by the couch but Chad wasn't in it. I panicked, like I said, those ladies seem nice and I agreed to stay but I didn't really know them yet "Chad!" I shouted.

"I was just changing him before my match" I heard a guy say as he came out of the bathroom. He had what looked like a big fur coat on.

"Who are you?" I panicked again as I grabbed Chad from him.

"Woah, cool it. I used to date Melina, now we're friends. My name's John" he held out his hand. I reluctantly shook it.

"Where are the girls anyways?"

"A couple had segments either out in the ring or they had to tape them and Natalie is meeting with Vince cause she's not technically working here yet. They'll be back soon" he answered

"Alright… Thanks by they way"

"No problem Kat"

"Kat?" did he really just call me that?

"Ya, is it cool if I call you that?" he asked

I thought about it for a second "Sure… Johnny" I smirked

He smirked back "Alright, that's cool. But you guys'll be ok for a few minutes, right?"

"Ya. Why?"

"Cause I have to go get ready for my match"

"Ya, that's alright. Go ahead" it's not like I haven't been left alone before "And I'm sure I'll see ya later" I smiled

"Yep. Bye Kat"

"Bye Johnny" I waved as he left. I noticed a tv in the room so I turned it on and it was tuned to the show, I could tell that much. Since my dad was a huge fan I might as well see what all the hubbub is about. So I sat down with Chad on my lap and watched it as I fed him a bottle. I gotta be honest, I was mesmerized. I had never actually sat down and watched the show; I had only seen small tidbits when I was younger. Now I wish I had always tuned in.

I know it's staged and all but what I was watching was just amazing. The current match was Johnny against some guy named Jeff Hardy. The flips, twists and moves are just… I can't explain it, instantly I realized, this is what I wanna do. And with the people that are most likely my new family being in the profession then I have a great shot at making it. I'm gonna have to do some sweet talking cause this isn't something for a girl my age and that's what anybody would say. That I should focus on school. Maybe I'll just wait a while.

Johnny's match was over, he had lost but it was a great match so it's all good. The girls weren't back yet; I guess they were taking longer than what Johnny thought. I was hungry so Chad and I went to find some food. I saw a sign that said catering so I followed it until I found a cafeteria. So I got some food and sat down at an empty table with Chad and we ate. Half way through this guy sat next to me.

"Hi" he said, he looks familiar.

"Hi… You're John Cena?" I recognized

"Yep, you a fan?" he smiled

"Not really" I said as his smile faded "I haven't really seen the show yet, I just recognize you from The Marine" then his smile returned

"Oh ok. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm Katy and this is my brother Chad"

"So who are your parents?" he asked. He probably assumed that I belonged to somebody, I remember Melina saying that some of the guys' kids come. What should I tell him? I mean I really don't have to tell him or anybody else for that matter the real reason I'm here.

"Melina and Johnny" I answered the first two that came to mind.

"Wow, I didn't know they were together for that long" John said incredulously

"They adopted us" I corrected, sort of

"Cool, is this the first time you guys've been here?"

"Ya"

"You'll have a lot of fun" he simply said

"I've heard" just as I answered that Melina and Johnny came running into catering.

"There you are" Melina rushed over

"Why did you run off?" Johnny asked

"I'm sorry, I was hungry"

"That's alright, just tell one of us next time" Melina gave me a hug, then picked up Chad.

"I will"

"I think it's great that you guys adopted them" John stated

A/N: CLIFFHANGER, SORRY I HAD TOO :P NOW, IT'LL BE A COUPLE DAYS UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE MWAHAHAHA :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT SO FAR, SO I HOPE YOU COMTINUE TO READ IT :D

**Cena130** I don't have him in it too much quite yet, but this is pretty much all I have written at the moment so there's gonna be plenty more :D

**Cena-Test-Lover** Thank you and you'll find out if they're ok with it in second :D

Chapter 3

I'm glad they didn't blow my cover and caught on "Ya, we couldn't just pass them up after the death of their parents" Johnny answered as he pulled me close to him.

"Oh I'm sorry kiddo. That's a tough thing to go through but you got some good people here" John offered

"I'm starting to notice" I smiled at Melina and Johnny

"But we gotta go, so we'll see ya later John" Melina said, then we walked back to the locker room.

"So, we're you guys' parents now huh?" Johnny asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ha ha ha… ya?" I wasn't too sure how to respond

"Why did you tell him that?" Melina scorned

"Cause I don't think I have to tell everybody why you guys took us in" I argued

"We understand that but we aren't together anymore and everyone knows that. So why would we adopt a couple kids together?" Johnny does make a point

"Ummm… Sorry?" I shrugged my shoulders

"Sorry?" Melina asked, she was a little irked, not real mad just a little irked.

"He asked me who our parents were and that was the first thing that came to mind" I explained

"Mel, come on. You guys are taking them in anyways. We just have to play it off that we got back together"

"But how do we answer why we would adopt when we're not together?" Melina asked

"Just say you got us when you were still together" I offered as they both looked at me.

"That is very true. Come on Mel, can we keep 'em please" Johnny pleaded. Just from that interaction I could tell that Melina was the one that ended it.

"Oh alright" she caved after a couple minutes

"Thank you" both Johnny and I said as we gave her a hug.

"You're welcome. Now I'm gonna go find the girls, and show off my new son in the process, cause we have to meet with Vince about you guys"

"Is he your boss?" I asked

"You really haven't seen the show, have you?" Johnny asked incredulously

"Nope" I simply stated

"Ya, he's our boss. I'll be back in a little while guys" Melina said and left

As soon as the door shut I had to ask… "She's the one that ended it, wasn't she?"

"Kaaat" Johnny whined as he looked away. I'm right, but I still have to hear it.

"Wasn't she?" I asked again

"Ya" he sighed

"Why? What happened between you two?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that long distance relationships don't work" he started

"Ya, but you guys work for the same company"

"But we're on different shows"

"So" I don't see the problem with that.

He sighed out of frustration "What all do you know about the company?"

"Just that you guys travel all the time" I answered

"Alright, listen up cause I'm gonna give you the rundown…" he began, so I listened very intently, this is gonna be my job someday so I have to know about it "The WWE which stands for World Wrestling Entertainment is run and owned by the McMahon's: Vince is the chairman, Linda is his wife and she's the CEO, Shane is their son and he's in charge of global media, Stephanie is their daughter and she's head of creative. There are 3 separate shows; there's Monday Night RAW which is 2 hours long and it's live, there's ECW on Tuesday nights which is only one hour but it's also live then there's Friday Night SMACKDOWN! which is also 2 hours but it's taped on Tuesday nights. We all travel separately… kind of. There's the RAW superstars and then the ECW and SMACKDOWN! superstars travel together. I'm on ECW and Mel is on RAW. We are hardly ever in the same place at the same time. We tried to make it work but I guess our relationship wasn't strong enough. So we decided…"

"You mean she" I interrupted

"Ya, she decided it would be best if we were just friends and I'd rather be her friend instead of just an ex-boyfriend" he finished

"Alright, so what do I have to do to get her to change her mind?" I smiled

"Kat don't" he whined

"What? I just want mommy and daddy back together" I smirked

"You're a little brat" he smirked back

"There's a first time for everything" I stated

"What?" he was confused

"Well, obviously Melina told you. I love Chad but I'm only 14, it's gonna be nice to have a little bit more freedom, ya know"

"Alright"

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: THANKS TO **Cena-Test-Lover** AND **Cena130** FOR THE REVIEWS IT DOESNT SHOW MUCH IN THIS CHAPTER OF KATS PLAN BUT ILL PUT THAT IN THE NEXT ONE.

Chapter 4

It's been a couple weeks and things are going great. Dude, Mel and Johnny even bought me the new enV2, that phone is amazing. I'm having the time of my life. Everybody's been real nice to me. I've been watching the news a lot lately, just to see if mom had reported us missing and she hasn't, it doesn't surprise me. I'm glad she hasn't. I don't miss her at all. And Chad's young enough to not remember. How do I know that? Chad said his first word last week. He said 'Momma' and it was directed towards Melina. The girls (Melina, Lisa, Beth and Natalie) have gotten really attached to Chad and I in the few short weeks we've been with them, but especially Melina. When Chad called her 'Momma' she went running through the halls telling everybody. Boy was that a site, half the people looked at her like she was crazy.

'Is that Melina screaming through the halls?' I got a text from Jeff Hardy, I was jogging around the arena one day, like I always do and he caught up with me and we talked, we talk a lot. It's like a ritual; he jogs around the arena with me before every show. I can tell him anything, he's my best friend.

'Ya, Chad called her 'Momma' she cracks me up, I should probably go get her' I text back

'Good luck lol'

"Mel, hey" I ran after her and got her attention "Calm down" I laughed

"But I'm so excited" she grabbed my shoulders and shook me, then continued to walk down the hall.

"I know you are and I'm sure everyone else knows you are by now too"

"Yes, that may be but I gotta tell one more person" she said as I followed her. She knocked on the door and waited for a response, then we went in.

"Vince, you'll never believe it" Melina said as she leaned over his desk.

"What's that Melina?" he asked as he looked up from the papers he was looking over.

"Chad called me 'Momma', his first word"

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you but who is this?" he asked as he pointed to me.

"Oh I'm sorry. You guys haven't actually been introduced; Vince, this is Chad's sister Katherine. Katy, this is my boss Vince McMahon"

"Nice to finally meet you Katherine, I've heard so much about you" Vince said as we shook hands.

"Wow, really?" I asked

"Ya. Actually Melina, could you leave us alone for a little bit?"

"Sure. Katy, just come back to the locker room when you're done here"

"Ok, I will" I said as she left, and wondered what he wanted to talk to me about.

"So, Katy. Can I call you Katy?" Vince asked, can he call me 'Katy'? ha

"Ya, you can call me whatever you want Mr. McMahon"

"Oh please, call me 'Vince'. Go ahead and have a seat" he said, so I sat in the seat across from him.

"So what did you want to talk about Vince?"

"When do you turn 15?"

"About 2 more months. Why?"

"Well I've been meaning to find out who you are cause I always see you in the gym and I see you jog around the arena before the shows. Plus, my daughter Stephanie says that she see's HOW you watch the matches at gorilla"

"Yeaahh" I said wearily, although I hope I know what he's getting at.

"And you have the look. Now I don't know what you wanna do after school or if you even know what you wanna do. But for our training school, the rules are if you're 15 then you have to have parents consent. But I still want you to graduate. Before I go any further, I gotta know. Would you like to work for me?" he asked, that was a stupid question

"Oh my god, yes Vince. I can't believe anybody even caught on to that stuff cause I haven't said anything to anybody. But yes, I would love to" actually I have told Jeff, but that's it.

"Great. Ok, instead of sending you down to Florida; since you'll be home schooled, I'm gonna have different people with different styles work with you and train you but not till you're 15. So for the next 2 months just do the workouts like you have been. And with parent's consent, just ask Melina and John, even though they're not legally your parents"

"What?" I was shocked that he knew.

"The girls told me. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. And if you're real mom ever happens to pop back up, if you would like me to, cause it's up to you. I can take care of that"

"I would love that Vince, thank you so much" I gave him a hug.

"No problem Katy. You can always come to me if you need anything" he hugged me back.

"I will" I smiled and left back to the locker room.

"So what did Vince want?" Melina asked as I walked in and sat on the bench next to Johnny.

"Long story short, he offered me a job"

"What?" Johnny asked, but I couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

"Do you even want to wrestle?" Melina asked, same with her. The tone of voice, I couldn't tell if she was mad or not.

"Ya, I do. This place is amazing, what you guys do out there is just. I don't even know how to explain it. But I gotta make sure it's ok with you guys before he lets me train in 2 months when I turn 15"

"If it's what you really wanna do…" Johnny started

"And as long as you still graduate…" Melina continued

"Then ya, you can" Johnny finished

"AWESOME! Thank you guys so much" I gave them hugs.

"No problem Kat" Johnny replied

"As long as you're careful" Melina stated

"Vince said I'll be trained by your colleagues and you guys. But don't worry, I'll be careful" I smiled

A/N: SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: THANKS TO Cena-Test-Lover FOR THE REVIEW, AS ALWAYS I EXTREMELY APPRECIATE IT.

Chapter 5

After the show that night I went with Johnny. The next day Jeff and I were jogging around the arena as usual. We always jog 2 laps and walk one so we can talk. Cause, well you try talking and jogging, you lose your breath a lot quicker.

"So did you get Mel to calm down?" Jeff asked

"Ya but I also got to finally meet Vince"

"Oh really? How'd that go?"

"Amazing" I smiled

"That good huh? Well what made it so amazing?" he asked, so I thought I'd drag it out a little.

"Well he started to tell me about how he always sees me in the gym and stuff like that and also apparently Stephanie sees HOW I watch the matches when I watch them over at gorilla" I started to explain

"Ya" he smiled, urging me to continue

I smiled real big then said "He offered me a job"

"Oh my god Kitty, I'm so happy for you" he said as he gave me a hug. Ya, he calls me Kitty. Kitty kinda sounds like Katy so it's alright with me.

"Thanks Jeffy. And the thing is, he's not sending me to Florida. He's gonna have a bunch of you guys train me"

"Awesome. I call first dibs" Jeff stated

"Sorry, Mel and Johnny already did"

"Damnit" he pretended to be mad

"It'll be ok. You got thirds, besides I wanna learn a bunch from you too"

"Yay" he said like a little kid

"You're such a goof" I said and shoved him and when I did I hadn't noticed that there was a stack of crates there and he tripped and fell over them "Oh god, Jeffy I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to" I said and reached my hand down to help him up.

"It's alright. I'm ok" he said and grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me down as I tried to pull him up. So I ended up falling into his lap.

"Asshole" I laughed

"Serves ya right" he said as we both got up

"I didn't mean to and you know it" I poked him in the chest

"Ya but that doesn't mean I can't get you back anyways" he smiled

"That is very true" I said as we got to Johnny and Mike's locker room "But hey, I'm gonna go shower and I'll text ya later"

"Alright"

"Oh and I hope you have a good match with Eddie, sorry 'Umaga' ok"

"I will Kitty" he laughed and gave me a hug, then I went into the locker room.

I usually travel with Johnny. I actually try to travel with Mel as less as possible cause it's just awkward being there. I never told anybody this, not even Jeff. But the reason I try not to travel with RAW is because…

_Flashback_

_I had just finished my usual jog and unlike you see on the show sometimes for the locker rooms, they don't have names on it. You just have to remember which on you use. So I didn't knock, I just walked into the room that I was pretty sure was Mel's room. Well, I was wrong. It was John Cena's room and guess what he was doing when I walked in. Ya, he had just gotten out of the shower, he was bare ass naked._

"_Hey" he smirked as I did a double take. Mind you, he didn't cover up._

"_I'm sorry" I covered my eyes "I'm gonna go. Ummm, this never happened"_

"_Gotcha" he said then I left to Beth's room and never said a word. _

_End Flashback_

But every single time he sees me he just smirks then covers his eyes. So it's just awkward. But I can't not go over there cause Chad's always with Mel.

"How was the jog?" Mike asked as I walked into the room.

"Good"

"Hey, you're bleeding" Johnny walked over to me and noticed my elbow was bleeding "What happened?" he asked

"Oh I didn't even notice. It was nothing, I shoved Jeff into a bunch of crates and he pulled me down with him"

He shook his head "You guys are such kids"

"Well ya" I said obviously

"Kat, you know what I mean. By the way, you're going with Mel tomorrow"

"Ok?"

"She told me that she has a surprise for you" Johnny smiled

"What is it?" I asked

"Honestly, the only thing she told me was that it's a date"

"Oooo" Mike teased

"What?!" I was shocked

"I'm sure it won't be too bad. You and Mel are a lot alike"

"True" I said and tried not to worry too much, I'm sure she picked a good guy.

"But even though I trust Mel, you are my daughter right?" he winked

"Of course" I smiled

"That means you have to tall me how it goes and if it goes well then I have to meet him. You know that right?"

"Yes daddy" I teased

"Ya know, I like the sound of that"

"What? You want me to call you 'daddy' now?" I asked

"Actually" he thought for a minute "Ya, would you please?" he gave me those puppy dog eyes as Mike mouthed 'WOW' and left. I had to think about it though, cause I actually remember my real dad and I loved him very much, I still do. But if there's a heaven and he's up there then he knows I'll never forget him or stop loving him. That's why the only time I take the necklace off he gave me is when I take a shower. Besides, I'm sure he'd just be happy that I have another father figure in my life "Ok daddy, you can stop begging"

"Yay" he said, gave me a hug and spun me around. As he spun me around I caught sight of the clock.

"Uhhh, daddy" I got his attention

"Yes" he smiled as he put me down.

I pointed to the clock "Don't you have a match in like 2 minutes?"

He looked "Oh shit, I'll see you after the match"

"Ok, I'll be here"

"K, bye" he said and ran out the door and down to gorilla. He missed his cue by a couple seconds but it wasn't enough to notice so he's good.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE? I LIKED IT CAUSE IT SHOWED MORE INTERACTION AND THAT SHE'S REALLY WARMED UP TO EVERYONE, WELL EXCEPT FOR CENA OF COURSE :P


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: YAY, I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS FIC. NOW YOU'LL FIND OUT WHO THE DATE IS WITH. BUT I WANT HONEST OPINIONS WHEN YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER… WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS GONNA BE WITH? ANYWAYS THANKS TO:

Cena-Test-Lover You'll see if she likes it

berrycharismatic thank you, im glad you love it :D

Chapter 6

I went up to the hotel room that Mel said they were in. I knocked on the door and she opened it within a couple seconds.

"Hurry up, you were supposed to be here 2 hours ago" Mel said as she pulled me into the room.

"Sorry, the flight was delayed"

"Get dressed in something semi nice"

"What?!"

"You're dates in half an hour and I still gotta do your hair"

"Ok, where's Chad?" I asked as I noticed he wasn't in there

"He's ok, he's with Beth"

"Ok"

"Oh and I have a bone to pick with you" she said putting her hand on her hips.

"What'd I do?" I asked as I looked for something to wear

"Do I get to be called 'mom' now?" I only had to think about that for a second cause she's already done more for me than what my real mom did. See, mom was always like that, even when dad was alive. The only reason dad stayed with her was for Chad and I, he told me that.

"Of course mom" I gave her a hug

"Yay. Ok that looks good" she noticed what I had picked out "Go get dressed" I did then I came out and sat at the end of one of the beds so she could do my hair.

"Can you tell me who it is now?" I asked as she sat down behind me.

"Nope. It's a surprise. His dad and I will be there though"

"What?" I have a date but we have chaperones?

"Don't worry; we'll sit at a different table"

"So it's like a double date?"

"Not really. His dad is still married to his mom; the only way for his dad to agree to it is for him to be there too"

"Oh ok" I said as she finished

"Yep, alright let's go. We're gonna meet them there" she got a text as we walked out the door "They're already there" she smiled. Now I'm getting nervous, this is my very first date and it's a blind date. So I don't know what to expect anyways.

"Is he my age?" I asked as she parked the car

"Close, he's 16"

"Ok, so does he have his license yet?" I had to ask

"Yep, he got it a couple months ago" she winked at me

"Awesome" if it goes well then we can go by ourselves next time. Stop it Katy, you're thinking too far ahead.

"He's right over there" Mel pointed out as we walked in "I'll be over there in the corner with his dad"

"Ok"

"Have fun" she said and we went our separate ways. This boy is hot.

"Hi" I walked up to him

"Katy, right?" he asked

"Yep, and you are?" I asked

"Cameron" he got up and pulled a seat out for me.

"It's nice to meet you. So who's your dad?"

"Shawn Michaels"

"Cool. So were you roped into this too? Cause I had no idea about it until yesterday"

"Kind of" he seemed nervous

"What do you mean?"

"Well actually I had seen you around and I made it a point to find out who you are. So I asked my dad and he suggested a date" he explained

"You're making me blush" I said and hid my face behind a menu

"Hey, don't hide that beautiful face" he said and pulled the menu down

"You think I'm beautiful?" I smiled

"Fuck ya. I mean, sorry. Ya you are"

"That's ok; I have a bad habit of cussing too"

"Off to a good start then"

"Yep" I giggled, then we ordered

"So do you get to travel with your dad a lot?"

"Not as much as I'd like. I get to come like once a month, then I get to stay most of the summer. I'm tryin to get mom and dad to let me be home schooled next year. You?"

"I go between Melina and John"

"I thought they broke up"

"Shhh… they did"

"What?"

"Ok…" I explained it all to him "… so I lied to John Cena, so now they kinda have to play it off that they got back together. But I'm hoping they get back together anyways"

"Well I hope that works out for you"

"Thank you" I said and we continued to talk about each others lives over lunch.

"I know this may be a little forward but" Cameron started "I felt a real connection with you. For sure I'd like another date?"

"So would I" I responded

"But what I'd really wanna know is… Would you be my girlfriend?" I waved my finger for him to lean in and I leaned in too and kissed him, right on the lips "So I'm gonna assume that's a yes" he smirked

I smirked back "Fuck ya. I really like you Cameron, I'm really glad I went on this date"

"So am I" he said and paid then we exchanged numbers as we walked back over to Mel and Shawn and we all left. As soon as we got back to the room I plopped on the bed and closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes I saw Mel's phone that she was holding right in front of me. She took a picture of our first kiss. I just smiled.

"Do I get a thank you?" Mel asked

"Thank you mommy" I gave her a hug.

A/N: SO IS THAT WHO YOU GUYS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A LITTLE BIT MORE INTERACTION BETWEEN KATY AND CAMERON :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: THANKS TO Cena-Test-Lover & Cena130 FOR THE REVIEWS :D OH AND WHENEVER THERE ARE TEXTS IN THIS STORY THEN I'M JUST GONNA PUT THE ' ' QUOTES AROUND IT INSTEAD OF " " THOSE.

Chapter 7

That night my phone went off in the middle of the night. It was just a text but I quickly stopped it so it wouldn't wake Mel or Chad. It was from Cameron. I put it on vibrate so if I got anymore then I'd be sure it wouldn't wake them.

'What floor are you on?' he asked

'2, why?'

'Cause I have to leave tomorrow. I was hoping to spend sometime with you before I leave. Meet me at the stairs at the end of the hallway'

'K' I sent and quietly got out of bed, grabbed a key card and met Cameron at the stairs. I can't believe I'm doing this; it's 2 in the morning. As soon as I walked over to him I gave him a hug then he gave me a kiss. I mean a kiss kiss.

"Wow" was all I could say

"Sorry, I had to do that"

"That's ok, I liked it. Let's sit" so he sat a few steps down and I sat between his legs and leaned up against his stomach as he put his arms around me.

"I know we just met today Katy but there's just something about you. You're unlike any girl I've ever met. It's like every minute I fall more and more for you" I didn't know what to say "I must sound stupid" he said when I didn't have a response.

"No you don't. It's the sweetest thing anybody's ever said to me" I said and turned my head so I was looking up at him and I kissed him this time "Cam, I gotta be honest. I've never felt like this before, it's weird. It's like it was love at first site"

"That's what I was trying to say but I didn't wanna sound crazier than I already did"

"It's cool. Oh and did you know that Mel got a picture of our first kiss?"

"Really? Well I'd say this is a perfect picture op" he said referring to the way we were sitting.

"Hell ya, I'll put it as my wallpaper" I said and took a picture of us. It was so cute.

"I really like that one. Send it to me" so I did

"Does your dad know you're out here?" I didn't want him to get in trouble

"Probably. I have problems sleeping sometimes so I take a walk around the halls. He doesn't care cause he knows it helps"

"Oh I'm sorry Babe"

"It's ok; it's not your fault. But hey, I can tell I woke you. You wanna go back to bed?"

"No, it's fine; let's just stay here for a little while. I like the feeling of being in your arms" I smiled so we sat there just like that in silence for the longest time. He actually ended up falling asleep, so I followed suit. We woke up to my phone ringing, it was Mel.

"Yes mom" I answered

"Where are you?" she sounded pissed "No note or anything!"

"I'm down at breakfast" I stated so we got up and started to walk down there in case she came to check "I'm sorry. I didn't wanna wake you" I apologized

She sighed "It's ok. It's just that I woke up and you weren't here so it worried me"

"I'm really sorry. Did you want me to bring something back up?"

"Just remember to leave a note next time. And ya, bring me a couple donuts and bring your brother up some milk"

"I will. I'll see ya in about 20 minutes?"

"Ok, bye"

"Bye" I said and hung up as we walked into the breakfast area.

"You're good" Cameron pulled me close to him and gave me a kiss on the head.

"It's the first thing that came to mind. I figured she'd have a cow if she knew we slept on the stairs"

"Ya, dad would probably do the same" he commented

"So what are you gonna tell him?" I asked as I grabbed some donuts

"That I couldn't sleep at all then I just came down here"

"He'll buy that?" I asked

"He would if he didn't know it was a lie" we heard that unforgettable deep voice "Cause my boy NEVER lies to me" he finished then we winced as we both felt an arm wrap around our shoulders. Then Shawn poked his head in between us.

"Hi Mr. Michaels" I said wearily

"Ya, hi dad"

"So… since you were gonna tell me a little white lie. How about you tell me what you told Melina" he smiled at me with that all knowing smile, so I told him.

"But Mr. Michaels…"

"Please, just call me Shawn" I don't think he liked the Mr. Michaels thing.

"Ok… But Shawn, we didn't do anything. All it was was a kiss and I fell asleep in his arms after he fell asleep. That's the truth" I explained

"Is it?" he looked at Cameron to make sure he had the same story.

"Ya, that's it"

He sighed "I'll let it slide this once. Cause I'm gonna assume Melina was worried enough since she's new at the whole 'mom' thing. So your secret is safe with me" he smiled

"Thanks Shawn"

"Thanks dad" we both gave him a hug

"No problem. I know you guys have traded numbers and Cameron has just a month left of school then he'll travel with me all summer. So you'll see him next month. Say your goodbye's and take that stuff upstairs to your mom and brother"

So I did as he said. I gave Cameron a hug and a kiss "Bye Babe. Call me when you get home"

"I will" he smiled

"Thanks again Shawn" I gave him a hug

"No problem Sweetie. I'll see ya later" he said then I went back upstairs.

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE NEW COUPLE? :P


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: THANKS TO Cena-Test-Lover FOR THE REVIEW, THIS CHAPTER IS… YA, THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY :D

Chapter 8

A couple days later I went back to traveling with Johnny. I'm glad I didn't run into John again that time.

My plane got there a little before he had to be at the arena so Johnny and Mike came to get me at the airport. As soon as I get in the car…

"What's this?" Johnny asked as I buckled my seat belt

"What's what daddy?" I asked innocently cause I'm pretty sure I know what he's talking about.

"This" he showed me the picture in his phone.

I smiled "That would be our first kiss"

"Ohhh, she told you" Mike said

"Shut up" he smacked Mike on the shoulder "Katherine!" he scorned me

"What? We hit it off really well and he asked me to be his girlfriend and that was my answer" I shrugged my shoulders

"Damn girl, you got him" Mike gave me a high five

"Mike Mizanin" Johnny scorned

"What man, she's a little hottie. If I was her age, I'd try to hit that" I was a little flattered but Johnny wasn't, he punched Mike right in the jaw.

"Dude?!" Mike held his jaw

"Don't talk about my daughter like that!"

"She's not really your daughter man"

"She might as well be and as far as everyone else is concerned she is. So if I ever hear you talk about her like that again, I will do more than just a punch to the jaw"

"Dad, cool it ok. He's your best friend. Let him say whatever he wants, it's not like he's gonna act on it"

"Ya, dude I…" Mike started

"Mike, don't speak" I cut him off then looked at Johnny "Ok daddy" I sucked up

He took a few breaths "I guess you're right. I'm sorry Mike. Forgive me?"

"Ya. I'm sorry too"

"Alright then, let's go to the arena" I said and we did

'You at the arena yet?' I text Jeff

'On my way'

'Awesome. Meet me in catering?'

'Of course'

We got to the arena and I set my bag in their locker room "I'm gonna go meet with Jeff" I told them

"You know, sometimes I wonder about you guys" Johnny commented

"What?" I asked

"Nothing. I'll see ya later" he replied

"Ok" I said and left to catering. I grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to Jeff "Hey Jeffy" I gave him a hug then sat down next to him.

"Hey Kitty, did you have fun with Melina?"

"Always, but lemme show you this" I said and opened my phone so he could see the picture on my wallpaper.

"That kid looks familiar"

I smiled "He should. I know you've wrestled his dad. They look a lot alike"

It took him a couple seconds to realize "Oh my god, is that Cameron, Shawn's son?"

"Yep"

"I haven't seen him since he was a kid. Wait, is he like holding you?"

I smiled all giddy like "Ya"

"Why?" he sounded mad, but I waved it off.

"Cause Mel and Shawn set us up on a date and we really hit it off. Here look" I scrolled through my texts, I had Mel forward that picture she took to me.

"What's that?" he sounded just as mad

"It's our first kiss. Melina snuck that picture"

"How cute" he said cockily and walked off

"Jeff, what about our jog?" I yelled

"I'm not in the mood" he said and continued walking down the hall. What the hell was that? Jeff knows my history, I said he's my best friend and I mean it. I have literally told him EVERYTHING. Besides the whole, seeing John naked thing. But Jeff knows that I've never had anybody feel that way towards me. I thought he'd be happy for me. That just put me in a shitty mood. I didn't even jog; I just kept walking until I blew off the steam. I didn't want Johnny or Mike to think anythings up. I was about to walk back into the locker room but I saw Matt.

"Hey Matt!" I shouted and ran up to him

"Hey Katy, what's up?"

"What the fuck is up with your brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"I met him in catering before our jog and told him I had a date with Cameron" I started to explain

"Hickenbottom?" he asked

"Ya. And we hit it off really well and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes. I was telling Jeff, actually I hadn't gotten to the girlfriend part, but Jeff got pissed about it. I thought he'd be happy though cause he knows that nobody's made me fell like this before"

"Well Katy, I gotta tell you something about Jeff but you can't say anything alright"

"Ok, I promise I won't say anything"

"Well Jeff… he…"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER :P I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW SOMETIME THOUGH SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT TOO LONG :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: SEE, I SAID I'D UPDATE TODAY. CAN'T LEAVE YOU GUYS HANGIN FOR TOO LONG :P SO THANKS TO: **berrycharismatic** I hate cliffhangers too but I gotta put one in every now and then. **JNH'sGirl52886** we shall see soon. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER THAT WAS GONNA BE 3 SEPARATE ONES BUT I THOUGHT I'D TRY TO MAKE UP FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, SO LET ME KNOW IF IT DID :D

"Katy, there you are. John's been wondering where you've been, come on" Mike said as he walked up to us.

"We'll talk later" Matt said and walked away

"Whatever. I don't have time for this shit anyways" I said to myself and followed Mike back to the locker room.

"What took you so long?" Johnny asked as I walked in

"I just wanted some time alone. Is that ok?" I cocked off

"What the hell did I do?" Johnny yelled back

"Sorry, I'm just not in a great mood today"

"You were earlier. What happened Girly?" Mike asked as he sat down next to me and put his arm around me.

I took his arm off my shoulders and got up to get into my bag "I don't wanna talk about it" I got my laptop out that Jeff bought for me, he said it was an early birthday present. "I'm goin back down to catering" I said and left. I just wanted to get my mind off Jeff for a while so I checked my mail and surfed the net. Then I decided to check myspace since I hadn't for a while. I noticed that Itchweed had posted a new blog and that doesn't happen very often so I checked it anyways. It said:

_Ok guys, I've got a bit of a problem. I want your advice. So please leave comments on this blog… So, there's this girl I met about a month or so ago and I really like her. But I haven't had the guts to tell her. She only sees me as her best friend and I respect that, so I thought I'd let things progress by themselves. But here's the problem; she now has a boyfriend that she really likes, she told me that today. The thing is, she's told me about her past (which hasn't been all that great anyways) and I know she's never had this feeling about anybody before and nobody's felt the same towards her. But I feel that way about her. But I don't know how to tell her cause there's an age difference. I'm not gonna say if she's older or younger or by how much cause then there would be biased opinions. So, regardless of age, what would you guys do?_

Oh my god, is this about me? As soon as I went to push 'comment' Matt walked into catering. "Matt, come here" I waved him over

"Ya?" he asked as he sat next to me

"Is this about me?" I pointed to the screen

He read it over then looked right at me "Ya, it is"

"Dude, he's 16 years older than me. How can these thoughts even cross his mind? I mean I could kind of understand if I was at least 18 but I'm not I'm only 14, well almost 15 but still"

"Katy, all I can say is; you fall in love with who your heart tells you to. And obviously Jeff's heart chose you"

"Ok" I understand that but I still gotta think about this "I gotta analyze this shit. Whatever you do, please don't tell Johnny, Mike, Melina, Beth, Nattie or Lisa please"

"Girl, don't worry, that would be stupid of me. I would like to see my brother live. Just give him some time ok"

"Alright, thanks Matt"

"No problem" he gave me a hug and left me to my thoughts. Before I posted a comment to the blog I decided to make a new account and be secretive about it. He was still on so I got added almost right away. I went back to the blog and said:

_My personal advice would be… I know the age difference isn't supposed to change our minds but maybe that's why she didn't think about you like that. Cause you're an amazing guy, anybody would be lucky to have a friend like you. So, maybe you should just cherish the friendship you guys have and hope she comes around. Oh and you should probably apologize to her for being so pissy about it._

Sorry, I had to put something in there about the attitude he gave me. But hopefully it helps him out at least a little bit.

I still wanted to be left alone, so I found something to do. I searched YouTube for Jeff videos. I can't get him off my mind today so what's the point of even trying. A lot of them were fan tributes, I haven't seen all the stuff from the attitude era yet so as I sat there watching all the stuff that Jeff has done, it just amazes me. But a bunch made me laugh too; there was some of The Hardy Show, one where a drunken Jeff is singing 'Lean On Me' at a bar, or that one of him jumping into that fire pit. As the fire pit video was ending someone sat next to me.

"Hey Katy, what's up?"

I recognize that voice anywhere, without looking away from the screen I answer "oh hey Nattie. Nothin much"

"Bull, you're sad or something. You sounded ecstatic on the phone yesterday so I know the date went well"

"It did, I'm his girlfriend now" at least that brought a smile to my face

"Awesome. Wait, where's Jeff? You guys are usually attached at the hip?"

I took a deep breath "Nattie, can I tell you something?" I asked as I looked around to make sure there was nobody within earshot.

"Ya, of course you can"

"Ok, but you can't say ANYTHING to ANYBODY. This is strictly between me and you" I made it clear. I had to tell someone cause I need to talk about it to someone besides Matt.

"I promise" she crossed her heart

"Awesome" I got back to the blog "Read this"

"Itchweed… That's Jeff, right?"

"Yep" I answered as she read it

"You don't think…"

I cut her off "Matt already confirmed, it's about me"

"Well what did Matt say about it?"

"Basically that you fall in love with who your heart tells you to, no matter the circumstances"

"I'd have to agree with that"

"So do I but it's just… I don't know" I can tell Nattie don't know what to say either; I know she's never been in a situation like this. So she was looking at the comments seeing if there were any good ones.

"Oooh, look at this comment" she pointed to mine

"Ya, I made a new account that's me"

"Look, he replied to it"

I looked and he did. It said:

_Thanks for your advice. I'll take it into consideration. Oh and by the way, I wouldn't have been so pissy if she wasn't rubbing it in my face._

I shouldn't have added that last part to my comment "Ummm, you think he caught on that it was me?" I asked

"I think so. What are you gonna say?"

"This" I said and typed:

_Maybe she wasn't rubbing it in your face. Maybe she was just excited to tell you something that she thought you'd be happy for her about._

"You're bad" Nattie smirked

"Hey, he started it"

She threw her hands up defensively "Ok but whatever happens, I hope you know what you're doing. Either way, let me know what he said"

"Will do" I said and she left to meet up with Lisa like they usually do at this time. About 5 minute later my phone rang, it was Jeff.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled

"What?" I asked like I didn't do anything

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about. You're being a bitch"

"I wouldn't be being a bitch if you weren't being an asshole. Look, are you in your locker room?"

"Ya. Why?"

"I'll be right there" I said and hung up. As soon as I got in there I started drilling him.

"Listen asshole, if you felt that deeply for me then why didn't you say anything? Instead, you decide to put it in a goddamn blog where literally hundreds of girls that don't even fucking know me can bash me just because you're Jeff-freakin-Hardy. How is that even fair?"

"You wanna talk about fair? How the hell is it fair that I have feelings like that for a 14 year old? I didn't plan this shit, I actually tried to forget about it but that obviously didn't happen. I mean seriously, what 31 year old looks to teenagers for a relationship? I'll tell you who, fucking child molesters, that's who"

Wow, I thought I was confused about this whole thing, Jeff's got it just as bad "But you're not" now I gotta try to make him feel better

"I know that, you know that, my friends and family know that but the rest of the world doesn't"

"Jeff, you need to stop feeling like this"

"But I love you Kitty" and there it was, ok obviously from all that's been said, I figured he did but now he actually said it. I didn't know what to say. So I just sat on the couch to think for a few minutes. I gotta be honest with myself… Of course I have a little crush on Jeff, but what girl that watches wrestling doesn't? Jeff's fuckin hot; he's outgoing, funny and just amazing to be around. But like I said, that's why I didn't do anything about it or pursue my little crush, he's 16 years older than me. But there have been people that have more of an age difference. Actually, isn't Flair's wife like 20 years younger? But it's not a big deal cause they're both over 18. This really confuses me cause I really like Cameron too. Jeff sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Jeff interrupted my thoughts "I can't imagine how you feel. You must feel so uncomfortable around me now. Nothing will ever be the same between us again. That was so stupid of me, I shouldn't have even said ANYTHING in the first place, I should have just said that I'm happy for you" he just kept rambling.

"Jeff" he ignored me and kept going

"I can understand if you never want to even see me again"

"Jeff"

"I mean that'll suck big time but I can underst…" I kissed him; he wouldn't shut up so I did the first thing that came to mind. I couldn't help myself. It wasn't just a kiss; I kissed him like Cameron kissed me. But of course Jeff has more experience so, wow. I had him pinned on the couch and we ended up making out for a few minutes until I actually realized, this can't happen. So I pulled away and sat back down.

Jeff kinda smirked "So what's this mean?" he asked

"I don't know. I really don't. I'll tell ya what though, if this escalades, nobody can know. I mean, I'll allow you to tell Matt and I'd have to tell Nattie cause I told her about the blog and everything but that's it, just us 4"

"Ya know, you said 'if' but you're talking like something is gonna come of it" he smirked

"God damnit Jeff" I laughed and shoved him over in the couch

"Well" he sighed "What about Cameron?"

"I really really like him Jeff" I started pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"But do you love him?"

"I don't know. I mean after our date it was like love at first site. I'm not trying to make you jealous or anything, I'm just telling you how it is. And the only one that knows this is Shawn but the other night Cameron and I were sitting on the stairs at the hotel and I fell asleep in his arms. I loved that feeling, that's why I didn't wake him and I didn't tell Melina cause she was already pissed that I wasn't in the room when she woke up so I lied and said I was down at breakfast. The only reason Shawn knows is cause he was right behind us when I asked Cameron what he was gonna tell his dad"

"I know you're not trying to, so I'll wave it off. But I do have to admit, that is a cute picture" he smiled

"Thanks. But what are we gonna do about this?" I motioned between us as I continued pacing.

"I don't know yet. But you…" he pulled me into his lap "…need to take a breather and cool it, ok" he smiled that reassuring smile that said that everything is gonna be ok.

A/N: SO TELL ME, I CAN TAKE IT, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? OH AND BY THE WAY, WHOEVER READS 'ALTERNATIVE SCHOOL' HEADS UP, THERE'S FINALLY GONNA BE AN UPDATE TONIGHT :D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: THANKS TO:

**CMPunksxXxGirl** I know right, oh and there wasn't anybody at the door but there will be more drama :D

**Sonib89** why thank you

**godess.0f.discord** well I'm glad it's highly enjoyable :D

**Band G33k** ya, I am just lucky I guess but not all of them come to me like that, I wish though, and ya the Cena thing would be awkward :P

FOR THE REVIEWS, I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT, SO ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER…

Chapter 10

So Jeff and I decided to do our jog since we didn't earlier. In front of everyone else we acted like we always do.

"Jeffy, I really think you should take that blog down ASAP before anybody else sees it. Cause especially if it's someone in the back, they'll catch on" I insisted

"Ok, I'm gonna go do that now"

"Alright. So I'll meet you in the gym at the hotel like usual, right?" I asked

"Yep. Bye Kitty" we gave each other a hug "I love you" he whispered, which made me smile. Then I went to Nattie and Lisa's room. I walked in and didn't see Lisa.

"Is Lisa in here?"

"Nope, she's in a meeting with Vince. So sit down and tell me what happened" Nattie patted the spot next to her on the couch.

"Ok, remember; not a single word to anyone. Especially now" I reminded as I sat down

"I promised before that I wouldn't, so I won't. You can trust me. Now tell me what happened"

"Alright" I took a deep breath and told her all of it.

"This may sound weird but I think it's cute"

"What?" I didn't expect her to say that

"Jeff needs someone like you. Sure there's the age but as long as you guys don't have sex till you're at least 18 then it's all good"

"Nattie!" I didn't expect her to say that either

"What? It's true. That's the thing that gets people in trouble with the age thing. If they can just hold out for a while then there's no problem"

"Ok, but what do I do? I really like both Jeff and Cameron a lot"

She thought for a minute "I got it. Now this is gonna sound bad, but it's the best I got"

"Alright"

"Maybe just date them both and see which one you really do like more. But so you don't get stuck any time, maybe you should tell one of them about it. Preferably Jeff cause he's older and more understanding" she suggested

"That actually doesn't sound as bad. I just never thought I'd be in this type of situation"

"Well this past year of your life hasn't been the greatest either but it's better now" she smiled

"Despite this little drama, ya it is. Thank you so much Nattie" I said and gave her a hug

"No problem Sweetie"

"Oh and the only ones that know about this are; you, me, Jeff, Matt and they know that you know"

She grinned "So I can tell Jeff that if he hurts you I'll kick his ass"

I laughed "Whatever floats your boat"

"Awesome"

"But I gotta go so I'll talk to ya later" I got up

"Good luck"

"Thanks. Bye" I said and went back to the locker room.

"So what do we owe the pleasure?" Mike cocked off, I deserve that.

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I was being a bitch"

"You weren't…" Johnny started

"Yes I was and you guys don't deserve that. I'm sorry" I said sincerely and stood their waiting, hoping they'd accept my apology.

After a few minutes "It's ok" Mike said

"We forgive you" Johnny added and they both gave me a hug. I'm glad they didn't ask what my problem was cause I don't know what I would have told them.

A/N: I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT THIS FIC IS FAR FROM OVER :D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: THANK YOU **Sonib89 **and** Cena130** FOR THE REVIEWS. SORRY GUYS, THIS ONE IS KIND SHORT TOO BUT THE NEXT ON EIS LONGER, I PROMISE :D

Chapter 11

"Hey, I didn't get around to it today so do you mind if I workout with you and Jeff?" Johnny asked as we got back to the hotel room.

"Sure, why not?" I said. Besides, it's not like this is the only time Jeff and I have alone so no biggie. But I text Jeff to let him be aware anyways.

During the workout Jeff was being unusually quiet. He can't act weird around Johnny cause then he'll suspect something's up.

"So what do you guys always do together?" Johnny asked

"Hangout" I said

"You're such a smartass" Jeff said "Honestly it's always talking and working out. Why?" Jeff asked

"Just wondering. I know Kat's different but usually with kids her age I can't find anything in common"

"I know what you mean. I think she's really mature for her age"

"Ya, it was probably her having to grow up so quick after losing her dad, then having to take care of her baby brother" Johnny stated as they talked like I wasn't there. It kinda irked me a bit.

"I gotta be honest man, if she was older I'd so try to get with her" I can't believe Jeff just said that. I'm guessing he was testing him but still.

Johnny grinned "Ya, Mike said the same thing and I punched him in the face" he said matter-of-factly

"Oh, no. I didn't mean like that. I actually meant that I'd date her" Jeff corrected

"Alright. Now see, I'm not offended by that. Honestly, if she was older I'd love for her to have a guy like you Jeff" I tried not to smile too big.

"Not that I have a problem with that statement but why?"

"Cause I know you. I know you're a great guy, and I can trust you"

"Thanks man"

"No problem. But she is young" Johnny added

"Oh I know, that's why I said 'if she was older' it'd just be weird"

"So now that you guys have had a little heart to heart, is it cool if I speak?" I cocked off a little

"Ya" Jeff answered

"We never said you couldn't" Johnny added

"You guys were talking like I wasn't here" I stated. Although, in a twisted sort of way we kind of got Johnny's ok. But it still irked me that it was like I wasn't there.

"I'm sorry Kitty, the adults were talking" Jeff scruffed my hair like I was a kid.

"Fuck this; I'm going on a walk. John, don't wait up" I got off the stepper and stormed out of the gym. That really pissed me off, sure Jeff was putting on the act but that was a bit much. Besides, didn't that contradict everything he just said? Whatever. So I just continued walking around the hotel for a while. You'll never guess who I ran into.

He smirked at me and covered his eyes "Dude, you're such an asshole. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked

"No need to call me names. But I'm supposed to show up on Smackdown this week. Isn't it late for you?" John asked, I looked and it's 3am. So I guess it is a little late, I mean John just got here. I could tell that cause he was still carrying his luggage.

"I don't care. Jeff and Johnny pissed me off"

"I'm sorry. Wanna talk about it?" he offered

"Not with you"

"Hey, I'm sorry about the teasing ok. It was just an awkward situation and that's what I do. If I'm in an awkward situation, I make a joke about it. Besides, I'm probably the only one still up"

"Ok, fine. We might as well go to your room so you can put your stuff up and we don't have to stand out in the hallways"

"Cool" he said, so I followed him to his room and plopped onto the only bed. As soon as I did I realized how tired I really was.

"So what's the matter Chicky?" John asked as he set his stuff down

"Basically; Johnny, Jeff and I were working out and they were talking like I wasn't there"

"So"

"They were talking about me" I added

"Oh" now he understands

"Ya, about how mature I am for my age. Then when I said something about pretty much being ignored Jeff said and I quote 'I'm sorry Kitty, the adults were talking' then he scruffed my hair like you do to little kids"

"Kitty?" he asked

"That's what he calls me. But anyways, it really pissed me off that Jeff said that cause…"

"It contradicts what they were just talking about" he cut me off. I'm glad he got the point.

"Exactly" I yawned

"You're tired, aren't you?"

"Ya, it just hit me like a ton of bricks"

"You can sleep here if you don't wanna go back to Hennigan's tonight"

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked

"Chicky, it's a king size bed… Scoot over" so I did and he got into bed. Hey I've had to sleep with Johnny cause of a mix up, it's no biggie.

"You know how many girls wish they could say they slept with John Cena?" I yawned again

"You know how many have?" John countered

"You're bad. Goodnight John"

"Night Chicky" he said and we went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: SO, I ONLY GOT 1 REVIEW BUT I HAD A KINDA CRAPPY DAY AT WORK SO I THOUGHT ID BE NICE AND UPDATE SO I HOPE I GET SOME GOOD REVIEWS, SO THANKS TO **Sonib89** FOR THAT REVIEW :D

Chapter 12

I woke up and saw John looking through my phone "What the fuck man?" I grabbed it from him.

"It kept going off so I was gonna put it on silent but I couldn't resist" he stated

"Asshole" I got up out of bed

I opened the door and was about to leave when John said something that stopped me dead in my tracks "You and Jeff have a little secret huh?"

"What?" I asked as I shut the door and walked back over to the bed.

"He sent you a bunch of texts; Baby I'm sorry. I had to put on the act… Baby I'm sorry, I love you… I'm assuming mommy and daddy don't know"

"NO! John you can't tell ANYBODY. You had no right to go through my phone anyways" I yelled

"I know" he sighed "I won't say anything as long as… you at least talk to me when you visit Melina"

"Deal. Thanks John" I said then went back to the room I was supposed to stay in. On the way there I text Jeff and told him I'd call later. I walk into the hotel room and see Johnny pacing around the room.

"Hey" I wasn't sure how pissed he'd be

"You're lucky I don't beat your ass right now" he yelled

"Sorry"

"You could have at least told me you ran into John and stayed with him" he offered

"I'm sorry ok. It just really pissed me off that you guys were saying how mature I was then treated me like a kid" I explained

"I understand that but I didn't say shit. That was Jeff, so you should be pissed at him"

"I am"

He took a deep breath and walked up to me "You know what?" then gave me a hug "It's a waste of time being mad at you. Look, I trust almost everybody here so just tell me next time when you stay with someone"

"Ok I will"

"I'm letting you have your freedom but if you abuse it then I will ground you" he stated

"Alright. But I'm gonna take a shower then go talk with Jeff"

"That's fine" he said then I got in the shower. As I was washing my hair I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Kat"

"Ya?" I said as Johnny opened the door a crack for me to hear him better.

"You still wanna go to the taping tonight?" why'd he ask that, I always go to the shows, especially the tapings.

"Ya why?"

"Mike and I have a signing. So just catch a ride with someone"

"Alright dad. I'll see ya later"

"Have fun and be good" he said and left. I finished my shower, got dressed and went to Jeff's room. As soon as he opened the door he gave me a hug.

"No, get off me" I pushed him away and walked into the room.

"Baby listen, I'm sorry"

"No, you listen. Any other time I wouldn't have cared but you were both saying how mature I am then you go and do that. It was bullshit Jeff. It really hurt my feelings" I said and actually started to cry a little

"I'm so sorry. I layed it on a bit much. I didn't mean to make you cry" he gave me a hug

I thought a minute "Look, you obviously don't have to act around Johnny. I mean of course we can't act like we're together but you both said how mature I am. The rubbing my head thing isn't really what pissed me off, or even saying that 'the adults were talking' it was the fact that you were contradicting what you said just don't do that shit anymore ok" I dried my tears

"Ok, I'm really sorry" he said and gave me another hug. Just then my phone rang.

"It's Cameron; I gotta take it" I said and layed on the bed "Hey Babe" I answered the phone and Jeff gave me a look "Hold on"

"Ok" Cameron said and I put the phone on mute so he couldn't hear me

"Knock it off. We talked about this. You have to be patient with me till I decide" I scorned Jeff

He sighed "I know… Sorry" he said then layed next to me

I took the phone off mute "Hey what's up?" I asked as Jeff took my phone opened it to put it on speaker. I gave him the evil eye but since he had my phone I couldn't do anything, cause who knows what Jeff would do? Ass.

"Nothin much, just had to hear your voice"

"Awwwe, you're sweet" I said and smirked at Jeff. If he's gonna be like that then I'm not gonna be nice and hold back anything I wouldn't say in front of Jeff.

"What can I say?"

"So did your dad say anything to your mom like you thought he would?"

"Fuck! Ya he did, she grounded me"

"Damnit. What's the punishment?" I asked, that's stupid to ground him just for that

"I don't get to stay all summer. She's only letting me go 2 times each month" of course Jeff smiled at that, I swear I'm about to punch the man in his face.

"That sucks. So I'm gonna assume they said no to the home school thing too"

"Yep. Mom says she doesn't want me spending all my time with you cause my studies are bad enough"

"Your mom sucks" I stated

"Ya but in all honesty, she's just looking out for me" he countered, he's right though

"Ya, I guess. But when's the next time you're coming? So I can make sure to be with Melina"

"Next Saturday actually"

"Awesome. We should go to dinner and a movie. Since you have a license we can go by ourselves this time"

"Not exactly"

"What?"

"Even though he gets the insurance, dad won't let me drive the rentals" Jeff laughed so I didn't punch him in the face, that would be too mean. But I did punch him in the shoulder.

"What the fuck? We just started dating and it's like all these inconveniences are trying to keep us apart" I whined

"Ya, but we'll get through it"

"Hopefully" I said but in all honesty, I'm beginning to think it won't.

"Ya. But hey Baby the bell just rang so lunch is over. I'll call you tonight"

"Actually there's a taping tonight so I'll be all around like usual so call me tomorrow ok"

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow then"

"Ok, bye Baby mwah" I smirked at Jeff

"Bye" Cameron said and hung up

"Asshole. Was that really necessary?" I asked

"I just wanted to know how he talks to my girl" he said matter-of-factly

"Actually, in reality; you're with HIS girl. Cause I was with HIM first"

"Ya know, I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to stand this"

"Well if you love me as much as you say you do then you're gonna have to be patient" I repeated, I have no idea how many times I've said that.

"Ok fine" then Jeff smiled "Let's go swimming"

"You just wanna see me in that bikini" I was referring to the one I bought when Jeff and I went to a mall in the town we were in the other day.

"I'm a guy that thinks his girl is very beautiful inside and out"

"Well when you put it that way... I'll meet you down there in 10 minutes"

"Awesome"

"That means you better be shirtless" I stated

"Deal. Kiss on it?" Jeff smirked

"You're gonna be the death of me" I gave him a kiss then went to change. Jeff was already in the pool when I got down there and there was nobody else down there either. But I did see John in the gym and he of course smirked and covered his eyes, so I flipped him off. See, the gym is in a see through wall room next to the pool.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked

"Nothin, it's just John"

"Ok" Jeff said, then I took the towel off. Jeff just stood there in the pool ogling me with his eyes. But before he could say anything John came out of the gym.

"Hey Chicky, lookin hot"

"Excuse me?" Jeff obviously took offense to it.

"Hardy, man cool it. I'm just sayin that your girls hot" John answered as I sat on the edge of the pool with my legs in the water and Jeff stood in the pool right in front of me.

"Wait, come here" he waved John over "How did you know?"

"She stayed with me last night cause she was pissed and didn't wanna go back to Hennigan's room. And well her phone was bugging the shit out of me so I went to put it on silent and I couldn't resist. Sorry man. Don't worry I won't say anything"

"Alright. Sorry about that"

"It's ok. No worries. Have fun guys and don't do anything I wouldn't do" John said and left

Jeff just looked at me like 'are you sure?' "He won't say anything" I confirmed

"Ok. Now get your fine ass in here" he said and dragged me in.

A/N: REVIEWS?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: SO THANK YOU TO: **flipflops, CMPunksXxXGirl, Cena-Test-Lover, Sonib89** I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, IT LEADS TO SOMETHING INTERESTING IN THE NEXT ONE, WHICH I HAVE WRITTEN SO MAYBE I'LL UPDATE TONIGHT, I DONT KNOW WE'LL SE :D

Chapter 13

Jeff and I had a lot of fun. He was showing me how to do flips and stuff off the diving board. If I can do it off the diving board then it'll be easier to learn in the ring. After that we relaxed in the hot tub for a while then got ready and left to the arena.

"So I'll meet you in catering in 10?" Jeff asked

"Actually I promised Lisa I'd hang with her today. So I'm gonna have to cancel" I said and he looked disappointed, what a baby :P "Hey, we spend almost every waking moment together" I looked down the hallways and didn't see anybody so I kissed Jeff, I even slipped him some tongue "There that should hold you over" I smiled and he smiled back

"Thank you" he gave me a hug

"Your welcome" I said and Jeff walked into him and Matt's room then I turned around to walk to Johnny and Mike's room. As I turned around I saw John.

"What the hell? Are you stalking me or something?" I asked

"No, but I should tell you guys; you should be more careful what you do"

"What!? I didn't see anybody, that's why I did that"

"Well then maybe you should kiss with your eyes open"

"Fuck off" I said an flipped him off

"Ok fine. Since I'm keeping one of your secrets then I was gonna tell you one of mine but never mind now" he walked past me

"No no no, I'm sorry" I chased him, he started it so of course now I wanna know what it is "Besides, you owe me" he stopped as I caught up with him

"What?"

"You looked though my phone" I reminded matter-of-factly

"Ok fine" he said and pulled me into a corner so nobody else would hear "You know how you're trying to get Mel and Hennigan back together?"

"Ya" wait a sec "You know that too? Anyways…"

"Well I hate to break it to you but it's not gonna happen. They were good for each other but they just weren't meant to be and they both know that. They were just trying to find the right time to tell you"

"Alright, that's fine. That shit happens" I was a little down but it's alright "How do you know this?"

"That's the secret until you're alright with everybody knowing that you actually ran away with your brother" how does he know all this stuff?

"Ok" I urged him to continue

"I'm dating Melina, have been for a while. Now the only ones that know are; you, Mel, Hennigan, Beth, Lisa, Nattie and me" so that's how he knows all.

"Oh, so that's why I always ran into you" I was starting to put all this stuff together

"Probably"

"Wait. So it was Mel's locker room that I walked into. I knew it was the right room"

"Sorry" he shrugged his shoulders

Then I thought a second "Wait, was Mel in there with you?"

"Ya, she hid"

"Ewww" I started gagging a little even thinking about it.

"Hey, I'm sure you and Jeff have gotten close" he tried to defend

"No, no we haven't. Ummm, let's see… Why would that be? Oh that's right, I'M 14!"

"True, I didn't think about that"

"Ya. But I gotta go meet up with Lisa and I'll think about letting people know so you guys don't have to sneak around anymore"

"Thanks Chicky"

"Yep" I said and gave him a hug then left to Lisa and Nattie's room.

"So how long has Mel and John been together?" I asked as I walked in

"I thought you called him Johnny?" Lisa asked

"No not that John, I'm talking about Cena"

"What?" Nattie asked as she looked at Lisa

"John just told me. He's keeping a secret of mine so he decided to tell me on of his secrets"

"How'd he find out about you and Jeff?" Lisa asked, I stared a hole through Nattie

"I haven't said shit to her. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I keep my promises" Nattie yelled

"She's right" Lisa confirmed "I was checking my myspace when Itchweed posted a new blog. I just assumed it was about you cause you're the only girl he's been around lately and I see you guys still on good terms so I came to that conclusion" Lisa explained

"Have fun guys" Nattie said and left

"Ok, who all else in the back saw that blog before he took it down?" I wasn't even wanting this many people to know, the counts up to 6, great.

"Ummm… Barbie asked me about it but she's so dense so I told her that I didn't know and she somehow came to the conclusion that it's about her"

"Wow" typical blonde Barbie, literally "Is that it?"

"No… Actually Mark and Michelle came up to me and they're actually the ones that told me it had to be about you"

"What?! Neither of them even have a myspace" I argued

"Honey, Itchweed's is public"

"Damnit. Please tell me that's it"

"Ya it is. Oh and by the way, Mark told me that when I tell you he knows to send you to his room cause he wants to talk"

"Do I have to?" I whined

"Ummm, lemme think… Ya"

"Ok fine, I'll go. But I don't want a lecture"

"Honey, it's Mark Calloway, fucking Undertaker. If he wants to lecture you, then he's going to"

"Whatever, but you're coming with me"

A/N: SO HOW DO YOU THINK THE TALK'S GONNA GO? :P


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: THANKS TO: **flipflops **FOR THE QUICK REVIEW, SO HERE'S THE UPDATE :D

Chapter 14

Lisa and I walked down the hall. I wasn't sure what Mark or Michelle would say cause I've only met them both once. When we got to the room I took a deep breath as Lisa knocked.

"Hey guys, come on in" Michelle answered the door

"Hello ladies. Lisa you can have a seat wherever. Katy, sit here next to me" so I did as I was told

"So why did you want to talk to me? Cause I don't need lectures" I stated

"Katherine, manners" Lisa scorned

"It's ok. I just wanted to talk" Mark answered

"About…" I urged him to continue

"You and Jeff" Michelle said as she sat on the other side of Mark

"See" I said to Lisa

"Don't jump to conclusions" Mark added

"Ok" I said and waited for him to start the lecture that I knew was coming.

"Do you happen to know how much trouble Jeff can get into if this leaks?" Mark started, see I knew it.

"Not completely. But he's the one that started it"

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, ya know all the facts before you start drilling me.

"Jeff's the one that posted that fucking blog, which led to more people knowing and him telling me he actually loved me alright. Besides, he can't get into that much trouble as long as we don't fuck"

"She's got a mouth on her" Michelle said to Lisa

"Ya I do" I cocked off

"I like it" Mark smiled then continued "Legally, no he can't but if this leaks to Vince or someone higher up or even press or media he could lose his job"

"It'll be fine. It's not like we kiss in public"

"You guys were pretty cozy in the pool earlier" Mark stated

I looked at Lisa and she gave me that look like 'don't do it' well that's just too bad "God damnit. I fucking swear I have stalkers. If you would have seen us in the pool a couple weeks ago when we weren't together then you would have seen the same fucking thing"

"I said 'I like it' I didn't say you could talk to me like that. I'm your elder" Mark started to get mad. I have too much on my table right now, all this shit happening; I guess Mark starting in on me just sent me over the edge cause I stood up and went on a rant.

"Ya and you're Michelle's elder too. Aren't you like 15 years older than her? You don't have too much room to talk cause if you guys would have gotten together 14 years ago then you'd be in the same boat. Only difference is you guys would only have to worry about each other, where as me; I have to worry about Mel or Johnny or anybody else finding out and oh ya, Cameron finding out. Who's that you ask? That would be Shawn's son, ya he's my other boyfriend. See I started dating him right before this whole Jeff thing went down and well" I put my hands together like an adult would when they tell a little kid something "I really like them both. So I'm gonna date them both until I decide. Let's see, what else is there?..." I tapped my chin like I was thinking "Oh yes, Mel and Johnny didn't adopt us. Ya I ran away with Chad cause our dad died a year ago and our mom's a fuckin drunk that's soon to be out on her ass. I thank god, if there is one" I pointed out "That the girls picked us up when they did cause who knows where we'd be. Oh and I get to start to be trained next month by a bunch of you while also being home schooled"

"KATHERINE!" Mark yelled, I really don't think he liked that

I don't think he'll like this either "Piss off" I said and left. I can't believe I just said all that stuff, I didn't want to but damn, that kinda feels good to get it off my chest though. I went to Jeff's room.

"Hey Baby"

"Give me a cigarette" I demanded, ok so I've stole a few from my mom, I don't do it all the time, just every now and then when I would get really stressed.

"You're 14" he argued

"And you wanna fuck me" I shot back, even though I know he doesn't really cause he's that kind of guy that waits till it really means something you know "Give me a god damn cigarette"

"What is up your ass?" he asked as he reluctantly gave me one and lit it for me.

"Wait" I said as I took a drag then I could feel the nicotine go through me and it really does call my nerves "This shit is amazing"

Jeff laughed "Ok, now what happened?"

"I just told Mark to piss off"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"He and Michelle saw that blog before you took it down and new it was about me cause I'm the only girl you've been around lately. So Mark started in on me about how much trouble you could get into and how we should act in public" I explained

"We act like we did before we were together"

"I know. That's what pissed me off and it just sent me over the edge. So I spilled everything; Cameron, running away, fucking everything"

"Are you ok?" he hugged me

"Ya, actually I feel better"

"Good, I'm glad. But there's still the problem of you telling Mark to piss off. He's not gonna take that lightly"

"I'll worry about that later. I'm gonna sit here and enjoy this wonderful cancer stick with my man, one of them anyways"

Jeff laughed at me again "I love you"

A/N: SO KATY'S GOT A LOT OF BALLS :P


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: THANKS TO:

**KennyBell** yes of course there's gonna be drama. What good story doesn't have it :P

**Sonib89** thank you and here it is

**Cena-Test-Lover** well of course she's gonna get in trouble, you try telling mark fuckin Calloway off and not get in trouble, but what kind of trouble? :P

**Cena130** I know, I didn't really plan that but it sounded good, right?

FOR THE REVIEWS, I TOTALLY HEART YOU GUYS FOR THEM. SO I STARTED DOING THIS A WHILE AGO SO I'LL DO IT EVERYNOW AND THEN WHEN I COME ACROSS A REALLY GOOD ONE… RECOMMENDED READING GOES TO: **The Misadventures of DX and the Hardy Boyz** by **redsandman99** THIS FIC IS HILARIOUS, YOU SHOULD REALLY CHECK IT OUT. BUT NOW ONTO MY FIC :D

Chapter 15

I didn't get to finish the cigarette cause almost as soon as we sat on the couch we heard pounding on the door.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Open this damn door!" we heard Mark yell. So I quickly put it out and Jeff opened the door.

Mark barged in and walked right up to me, so I stood up. He just stared me down and said "You got a lot of nerve" then it got quiet again.

"What? Are you gonna hit me? Do it" I challenged

He took a step back and looked at me like I was crazy "You actually think I'm gonna hit you?" he asked

"I don't know, you are rather intimidating"

"I'm not gonna hit you. I'm gonna make you learn some respect" he said and left. We stood in silence for the longest time.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" I asked Jeff

"I don't know"

"I'm not gonna worry about it now" I looked at the clock "Shit, I gotta go. I always watch Dad and Mike tape The Dirt Sheet" Jeff just smiled at me

"What?" I asked

"You always call him dad to his face but whenever you talk about him you refer to him as Johnny"

I smiled too "I guess he's grown on me. I'll see ya later" I gave him a hug and left. When I got down there they had everything set up but Dad and Mike weren't there.

"Where they at?" I asked Ben, the guy that always runs the camera for the show.

"I don't know. They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago"

"That's what I thought. I'll try calling" so I did and got no answer from either of them.

"Well…?" Ben asked

"No answer. I'll be back" I said and left to their locker room "Dad. Mike. You guys are late for The Dirt Sheet" I said as I walked in and got no response "Dad. Mike." I called out again. I walked in further and I see them both laid out on the floor. I rushed over to them.

"Dad!" I shook him, trying to wake him. Then I did the same to Mike, nothing. So I called Jeff and told him to come to the locker room quick.

"What happened?" he asked as he came in

"I don't know. I came in and they were like this" I started to cry

"Are they still breathing?"

"Ya, I just don't know what to do" I answered

"Let me go get Matt, we'll take them to the trainers room"

"Ok" I said as he ran out to get Matt and I knelt down between them "Guys, wake up please. You're scaring me" I shook them both, just then Mike started moving.

"Mike, Mike what happened?"

"Mark…he…" he started to say

"Don't worry, Jeff's on his way back with Matt, they're gonna take you to the trainers room"

"NO!"

"Why?" I asked

"He said if anyone finds out it'll be worse"

"But we gotta make sure you'll be ok"

"I will be. Just try to get John up"

"Ok" I said and moved close to Dad as Jeff and Matt ran back in "Dad, please wake up" I shook him some more. I looked at the guys "I don't know what to…" I stopped when I felt a hand hold mine.

"Oh my god, Dad. Are you ok?" I gave him a hug

"Ya, I'll be ok" he said as he started to come to "But Kat, what did you do?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I dried my tears

"Mark came in here and kicked our asses. While he was doing that he was saying 'this'll teach her some respect' and 'ask Katy, she knows why' so what did you do?" Dad repeated

"Basically, I told him off. I didn't expect him to really do anything"

"Why did you tell him off?" Mike asked incredulously

"He pissed me off" I can't believe that this started with them knocked out and now they're drilling me, they should be resting or something.

"What the hell could he have said to piss you off so bad?"

"He was telling me how to run my life" I'm trying to avoid telling them but they keep asking questions to where I almost have to spill it.

"Why would he do that? You've only met him once" Mike stated

"I'll be leaving now. I'll see you guys later" Matt said and left, that's pretty smart of him, I wish I could just leave the room.

"What's going on?" Dad asked as Jeff looked scared

"Go down and tape The Dirt Sheet first. I don't want you guys pissed during" I said

"We can do it tomorrow. Just tell us why Mark did this" Mike demanded

"Ummm…" I thought about how I was gonna explain it. I so hate Mark right now "You guys should sit down" I said as they did and I stood in front of Jeff. I didn't know how they'd react but I don't want them to kick Jeff's ass "Ok, it all started after my date with Cameron…" I took a deep breath and explained it all "And that's probably why he did that. So I'm gonna take Jeff with me and I'm gonna go apologize"

"Jeff didn't do anything to Mark. He doesn't have to go with you" Dad smiled

"Ya, why do you want Jeff to go with you?" Mike smiled too

"Cause I really don't want him to be alone with you guys in here"

"But Kat, you said it yourself. Technically I okayed it. Just go apologize. We just wanna have a little talk with Jeff" Dad said as he put his arm around Jeff.

"Baby, I'll be fine. Just go" Jeff said

"Alright. Be good" I said and went back to Mark's room and apologized like a million times. I even got down on my knees. After literally 5 minutes of begging for forgiveness he finally forgave me then left the room. Michelle was still in there though. I talked to her for a while. She's a lot more understanding than Mark. She said that honestly, she wasn't mad at me, that she was actually mad at Mark cause he pushed a subject that wasn't any of his business anyways. I thanked Michelle like a million times then went back to the locker room to see how the talk went.

A/N: SO NOW JOHNNY AND MIKE KNOW, GODDAMN THE COUNTS UP TO...8 PEOPLE. HOPEFULLY NONE OF THE HIGHER UPS FIND OUT, OR CAMERON FOR THAT MATTER :S


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I KNOW THIS CHAPTER AINT VERY LONG BUT ITS ALL I HAVE RIGHT NOW SO... YA

**Painelust** thank you, i was glad to hear that its a good 'wow' :P

**JNH'sGirl52886** that would make it more interesting, im gonna see what i can do :D

**CMPunksxXxGirl** not too much yet, read on to find out :D

**BandG33k** ya i think thats how tall he is. that's what makes it more interesting. obviously it shows that she aint gonna take shit from anybody :D

Chapter 16

**Jeff's POV**

As soon as Kitty left Mike and John came up to me and patted me on the back and said "It's about time"

"What?" I was confused

"Dude Jeff, you're obvious" John informed me

"Ya man, we could see it from a mile away" Mike added

"Really?" I didn't think I was

"Ya. Same with Kat" John said

"What?"

"We could always tell she had a crush on you" Mike stated like it was so noticeable but I never noticed.

"You're kidding?" I asked

"Nope. Actually Mike and I had a bet. That I actually just won" John smiled

"And what was that?"

"It was about who would confess first." Mike started

"And I said that you would. Mike thought Kat would" John finished

"Don't tell Kitty about this bet"

"Why not?" Mike asked, is he really that stupid?

"Seriously? You guys know her just about as well as I do. She'd get pissed if she knew you guys made a bet on her love life. Actually, you know what? Don't tell anybody else you did that. The girls won't appreciate it at all" I apparently had to explain

"Ok" John agreed

"Wait, what about Cameron? She's still with him aint she?" Mike asked

"Ya. See, she really likes us both so she's like, I guess testing us out to see who she likes more. Now Cameron don't know that. The only reason I know is so she doesn't screw things up completely"

"That makes sense" John said as he nodded his head

"But I think you'll win" Mike put in his two cents. He makes it sound like a game but I know what he means so I'm not gonna bother arguing.

"Why you say that?" I asked

"Cause she talks about you A LOT more than what she does Cameron" Mike answered

"Awesome" that makes me happy

"So, I gotta ask" John walked back over to me and put his arm back around me "What have you guys done?"

"Kissing, that's it"

"Really?" Mike sounded shocked

"Guys! She's 14!"

"But she's still your girl. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it" John smirked

"Actually I haven't really. I get enough satisfaction just being with her" and that's the honest to god truth

"Really?" they both asked

"Ya… Plus, seeing her in a bikini is quite satisfying too" I smirked, cause it is

"That's what I was waiting to hear" Mike said

"Alright. Even though I trust you, there is 16 years between you guys. So whatever happens, she better be the one to bring it on" John said, giving me that fatherly look

"Don't worry. I would never make her do something she wouldn't want to" I confirmed for them

"Good" they both stated


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR THE REVIEWS, 4 OF THEM, YAY :P

**CMPunksxXxGirl** – of course Johnny is but Mike, he's the chick magnet, so he tries :P

**cassymae** – thank you

**Band G33k** – lol, ya when or if (I haven't decided yet) he finds out he will be

**Cena130** – Ya, after Mark lashing out I had to have someone be ok with it

Chapter 17

**Back to Katy's POV**

They wouldn't tell me exactly what they talked about but that they approved. I told them to let me tell Melina cause she was so proud and excited that she set me up with Cameron. So it's gonna be harder to break it to her.

* * *

Dad and I hit the hay almost as soon as we got to the hotel room. As I lay in bed thinking, I decided that I wasn't as tired as I thought.

"Dad?" I asked to see if he was still up.

"Yes Kat" good, he is

"I'm gonna tell everyone in the back that Chad and I ran away"

"How come?"

"So John and Mom don't have to sneak around and you can date too"

"How'd you find out about John and Mel?" he asked

"John found out about Jeff and I that night I crashed with him. So he told me one of his secrets" I explained

"Ok, so when are you gonna tell everyone?"

"Tomorrow when pretty much everyone's down in catering and the next day I'll do the same when I go with mom"

"Thanks honey. I appreciate you doing this and I'm sure Mel and John will too"

"You're welcome. I'll see ya in the morning"

"Good night" he said, then we went to sleep

So the next day that's what I did; I went to catering when most of the guys and girls were down there. I stood up on a table and said: "Alright, I'd like everyone's attention please. Now I know not all of you are down here so if you could relay this message please. As most of you know, John and Melina adopted me and my brother Chad" they nodded "Well I lied. In reality it was just my dad that died about a year ago. My mom's still alive"

"So you took your one year old brother and ran away?" Paul (Triple H) asked appallingly

"Yes, but I have a good reason" I countered

"And what would that be?" Alvin (MVP) asked

"Basically, my mom's a fuckin drunk that's probably out on her ass by now. She hardly took care of us. I was more of a mother to Chad than she was anyways. The only reason my dad even stayed with her was for Chad and I. But a couple weeks after Chad was born, dad was hit by a drunk driver and was killed. So I was surprised I was able to last a year in that hell hole. So one night I told my mom that I was leaving with Chad and that we'd be gone in the morning"

"She didn't believe you did she?" Matt (Evan Bourne) asked

"Nope. But we left and tried hitch hiking. The first car that stopped picked us up; which was Lisa, Melina, Nattie and Beth. When we got to the arena John too and later on Mike. But even though they're all like parents I refer to John and Melina as dad and mom. They're our parents now. Eventually I know our mom will come looking for us and Vince says he can take care of it when she does. The reason I'm telling you guys this is so John and Melina don't have to pretend anymore. They can be with whoever. Oh and Chad doesn't know our real mom, he knows Melina as mom. And that's how I prefer it to stay. Once he gets old enough, I'd appreciate if you guys don't tell him. For all he knows; Melina and John are his mom and dad, please. That's all I ask"

"Ya, we can do that" Carly (Carlito) said and everyone else agreed

"Thank you guys so much. You don't know how much it means to me. Thank you" I said and got down then went to the locker room to just take it in. That actually ended up being easier than I thought it would. I hope it'll be just as easy tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, it was just as easy, thank god.

"Thanks Chicky, I really appreciate it" John gave me a hug

"No problem. It was rather easy"

"Ok now what do you have to tell me?" Mom asked anxiously

"Let me see Chad first. I'll tell both you and Beth. But John, you have to be there too" I said as we walked to Beth and mom's locker room.

"No biggie Chicky"

"What? He knows?"

"Ya, that was by accident" I stated

"Ok?" mom was confused

"Just you wait" I said as we walked into the room "Where's my Bubby?" I asked

"Hey guys" Beth said and put Chad down as he walked almost all the way to me, he's workin on it though. So I picked him up.

"Hey Bubby, how have you been? You havin fun?" I asked

"Ya. Ooo can't ee me" he said and waved his hand in front of his face.

I laughed "John teach you that?" I asked

"Ya, Daddy Ohn"

"Daddy John?" I asked for confirmation

"Daddy Ohn!" he yelled and reached for him so I handed him over.

"At least he calls Johnny Dad. Otherwise it might screw things up"

"True. Ok so spill it" mom said as she sat on the bench

Here goes nothing "Ok, you guys know how Jeff and I are right?"

"Ya, you guys are best friends" Beth answered

"You tell each other everything" mom added

"Exactly. So I of course told him about my date with Cameron…"

"What'd he say?" mom cut me off

"Well… he… how do I say this? He decided to post a blog about it"

"What?" Beth asked

"Here, I saved it" I got out my laptop and found the blog under Microsoft word, where I saved it, and I showed them.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" mom asked, it already seemed like she was beginning to get mad

"Oh come on Mel, we both saw this coming" Beth argued

"Ok, so what's being done about it?" I swear she's getting madder with each sentence

"Every good relationship starts as just friends" I winced

Mom took a deep breath "John you wanna take Chad somewhere?"

"Alright, we'll be down in the game room" John said and they left. Now I'm alone.

"What about Cameron?" ok now mom's mad

"I really like him too"

"Does Jeff know this?" Beth was the one being calm, thank god one of them were

"Ya, I told him that he's gotta have to be patient with me until I decide who I want to be with"

"So you're cheating on them with each other?" Mom yelled

I never thought about it like that but I guess she's right "I guess you could say that"

"You're only 14, we don't want you known as a slut" Beth changed her tone but was still calm

"Guys, I'm only DATING two guys. Sluts sleep around"

Mom took a breath "Alright, so are you gonna tell Cameron about Jeff?" she asked

"NO! Please don't"

"What?" now Beth sounded mad

"He's a 16 year old whose girlfriend is also dating a 31 year old. How well do you think he'll take that?" I explained

"True. But you know you'll have to tell him" mom stated

"Eventually but for now, please don't say anything" I begged

"Ok. So who all knows about this?" Beth asked

"More than I wanted. Let's see… you two, John, Dad, Mike, Nattie, Lisa, Matt, Michelle and Mark"

"Michelle and Mark?" Mom asked

"Ya, they saw the blog before Jeff took it down. I got pissed and told Mark off"

"You what?!" Beth asked, like she didn't believe what she just heard

"Ya, he started lecturing me so I told him everything and therefore he beat Dad and Mike's ass but now its all good" I explained

"Ok?" both mom and Beth said

"Don't worry, they're alright. But I'm gonna go down with John and Chad" I said and left.

"So how'd it go?" John asked as I got down there. He was playing pin ball and had Chad sitting on the machine.

"Not bad. Mom was pissed but it's ok now. They said they won't tell Cameron"

"Tell me what?" I heard and turned around and saw Cameron

A/N: I KNOW, CLIFFHANGER. BUT I'LL TRY TO PUNCH OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT, I'LL **TRY** SO NO PROMISES :S


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I DID SAY I'D TRY BUT I HAVE IT NOW SO YAY :P

**Sonib89** – you'll see in just a second :P

**BandG33k** – maybe. We'll see :D

**Cena-Test-Lover** – ya I know, and this chapter won't help her any :S

THANK YA'LL FOR THE REVIEWS.

Chapter 18

"I didn't think you were coming till Saturday" I gave him a hug

"Well we have the next couple days off school so mom and dad let me come today" he smiled

"I'm so glad to see you" I gave him another hug

"I'm so glad to see you too" he hugged me back "Now tell me what?" he asked

"I didn't want mom and Beth to tell you what I have planned for Saturday" I didn't miss a beat, although I had time to think about what I'd say while I greeted him.

"What's that?" he asked

"Ya what's that?" John asked and smiled

I smiled back at John then looked at Cameron "I can't tell you otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Alright. So let's move it to tonight then" he smiled

"We can do that. Hangout here with John for a while. I'll go up and ask mom if it's ok" I said and went back to the locker room.

"Beth, mom; Cameron's here" I panicked

"Ok?" mom said

"He almost heard me say something about Jeff so I had to cover it up by saying I had a surprise for him on Saturday and he suggested that whatever it is to move it to tonight. So what's my surprise?" I said in pretty much one breath

They both laughed at me "Guys, not funny. I have a serious problem"

"Ok ok, calm down" Beth said as she hugged me

"How about I drop you guys off at a movie. Just you two, no adults" Mom suggested

"Sounds good but we have to ok it with Shawn"

"Go ask" Beth told me

"No, mom you gotta come with me, more of a chance he'll say yes"

"Ok" she caved and I ran out of the room. Mom was just walking though. So I grabbed her arm and dragged her to run "Come on!"

A couple minutes later we barged into Shawn's room and saw him taking a nap "Shawn!" I yelled

"Huh? What? I'm up" he stood straight up

"Shawn, can Cameron and I go to a movie by ourselves please please please?" I asked

"Why?" was his response

"It's just a movie. We won't do anything. Please" I begged

"Alright fine. Mel, you dropping them off and picking them up?" he asked mom

"Yep" she confirmed

"Have fun" he smiled

"Thank you so much" I hugged him and we left down to the game room.

"Alright, we're good to go" I said as I walked up to John, Chad and Cameron

"Wait. Cameron, show them what you just taught Chad" John said

"Ok" Cameron said then looked at Chad "Chad, what are you?" he asked him

"I a exy oy" Chad said as he tried to dance, which to him was just like squishing his butt so he would move back and forth.

Mom and I laughed "Of course you are" I told him; which made him smile.

"But you're my sexy boy" mom said and picked him up

"Momma exy oy" Chad confirmed

"What about me?" John teased

"Daddy Ohn no exy oy" Chad said

We all laughed at that, that's why I love little kids. "I'm gonna get you for that" John said and grabbed Chad away from mom.

"I'd love to stay and see how this ends up but we should probably go while John's got him occupied" I whispered to mom. So we left and she dropped us off at the movie theater.

"So we get a date just by ourselves?" he asked as we walked into the theater.

"Yep, your dad said it's ok" I smiled, which I have a tendency to do around him.

"Awesome. So what are we seeing?"

"Whatever you want. My treat" I told him

"Ok" he looked at what was playing "How about 'The Strangers' it's supposed to be good" he offered

"Alright. Only if you console me if it's too scary" I smirked

"I can do that" he said and kissed me. We got our tickets then found our seats. During a silent part of the movie my phone vibrated and it scared the shit out of me, I practically jumped out of my seat. It only vibrated once so I know it was a text.

"You ok?" Cameron whispered

"Ya, just a text" I answered and put my phone between the seats where Cameron couldn't see and so it wouldn't be bright. It was from Jeff, it said 'You two look cuddly'

'WTF? Did you follow me?' I text back

'I was gonna surprise you since he wasn't supposed to be here till Saturday'

I understand his intentions but once he saw Cameron then that was supposed to be a hint to forget about it, ya know 'Fuck you :-S leave. I'll see you when I go back with dad. I'm with Cameron' I text back

'No'

'You've already made me mad by still being here. Don't piss me off. This is a new low. Go or it's over. No joke' I didn't wanna make him mad but I wanted to be alone with Cameron, I'm alone with Jeff all the time. I need to be able to have comparisons between the two and how can I do that if Jeff's here when I'm with Cameron.

'Fine'

Then I put my phone back in my pocket. And I saw Jeff walk past us and give me the death glare.

"Was that Jeff?" Cameron asked

"Ya"

"He looked pissed"

"It's ok. Let's enjoy the movie" I said and cuddled up to him and we continued watching the movie. Then hung out up front while we waited for Mom.

"So how was the movie?" Mom asked as we got in the car

"The Strangers was awesome. I really liked it" I stated as I buckled my seatbelt

"So did I but I thought it was weird that Jeff walked out halfway through"

"What?" Mom asked and looked at me through the rearview mirror. I gave her a look that said 'Don't even ask'

"Ya, apparently he was there too and he left halfway through" Cameron repeated

"That's weird. Jeff usually likes those kinds of movies" mom stated

"That's what I thought. But oh well, we had a great time, that's all that matters" he pulled me close to him, so I cuddled back up against him.

"I'm glad you guys did" Mom said and the rest of the ride was quiet. 'Why is that?' you ask. That's because what Cameron was trying to make me do was quiet. He was holding my hand and he moved it to his crotch. I looked up at him and he smiled so I pulled my hand away but stayed leaning against him. I figured he caught the hint so I allowed him to hold my hand again but he did the same thing. (He's a 16 year old boy, what do you expect?) So I pulled my hand away and sat back up.

"I'll see you upstairs in 15 minutes" Mom smiled as she parked the car and got out. We stayed in.

"Come on Katy" he pleaded

"Why?"

"Cause I need this"

"Then do it yourself" I suggested. I wasn't being mean, cause I have wondered what it's like.

"With my dad in the hotel room? No way. Please, I wanna feel your touch" I looked into his eyes and something inside of me turned on, I don't know what it was but it's like something else was taking me over or something.

I looked around and saw nobody in the parking garage "Do you happen to have a condom?" I asked, at this moment I was willing to give him more than he wanted.

"Ya, why?" he asked so I smirked at him. So he pulled it out of his wallet. He said Shawn gave it to him for when the time comes but didn't expect him to actually use it yet.

"Mom said 15 minutes so we got 10. We gotta hurry but be gentle; this is my first time"

"Mine too" he smiled

* * *

As he was walking me up to the room it was silent, we were both obviously thinking about what just happened. It was weird, but it felt so damn good. If Jeff's kisses are better than I bet… No no no, I can't compare them like THAT.

He gave me a hug as we stopped in front of the room. We kissed, then as our foreheads were touching he whispered "I feel so much more closer to you now"

"So do I" I said and kissed him again and gave him a hug "Meet me in the pool at 11 tomorrow" what can I say? I love swimming.

"Alright Baby, see you then" he gave me a quick kiss then I went into the room. I acted like nothing was up; this is something I can't say anything about. It's bad enough that my last secret got out. This one most definitely can't.

"What happened?" Beth smiled as she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Nothin. We just made out a little" I answered

"A little? You guys took advantage of the 15 minutes" Mom smiled

"Well, you loose track of time. Am I right?" I asked, cause you do.

"Ya, you are" Beth confirmed

"Now why was Jeff there?" Mom asked

"Don't even get me started on that" I said but they wanna know so I'll tell them "He text me in the middle of the movie. Basically he said he was gonna surprise me since Cameron wasn't supposed to be here till Saturday. I told Jeff to leave and he said no. So then I told him to go or it's over, no joke. So he left and gave me the death glare on the way out. Ya Cameron noticed that he looked pissed but I told him not to worry about it" I explained

"That's low for him to follow you to the movies" Beth stated

"That's what I told him"

"Do you think everything's gonna be ok?" Mom asked

"Hopefully. But I'm not gonna worry about it till next week when I go back with Dad"

"I'll cross my fingers for ya" Beth smiled

"Thanks" I laughed

"Well guys, have a good nights sleep. I'm staying with John tonight" Mom said

"Don't have too much fun" I smirked

Mom's mouth dropped "That's none of your business. Now go to bed"

"Yes mother" I said as Beth gave me a high five and we both laughed then mom left.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THAT ONE?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'M GETTING MORE AND MORE REVIEWS, YAY :P

**Cena-Test-Lover** – we shall see, shallnt we (that's not even a word, oh well :P)

**Sonib89** – I don't know, will she?

**BandG33k **– well, you may be right :P

**JNH'sGirl52886** – wow, well that review made me laugh, so thank you :P

**HayleyJean** – yes, yes she does, shall she get him?

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS, I APPRECIATE THEM :D

Chapter 19

I woke up the next morning to Beth shaking me "Katy honey, wake up. You have a phone call" she said and handed me my phone. It must have woken her up.

"Hello" I answered as I sat up in bed.

"Having a good morning?" it was Jeff and he sounded mad.

"I literally just woke up so I can't give you an honest answer to that question" I yawned

"Well I gots a question that you CAN give me an honest answer to" he stated

"What's that?" I asked, still pretty much waking up.

"Did you and Cameron fuck last night?" my mouth dropped

"You didn't actually leave did you?" I accused

"Oh I left. I even checked out of the hotel and flew home, which is where I am now"

"Then how…" I began before he cut me off

"I have my ways. So it's true?" he asked

"Ya it is. Who told you?"

"Did he wear a condom? Cause if he didn't I swear…"

I cut him off this time "He did. Now tell me who told you" I demanded. Chad was still asleep so I kept my voice down.

"No"

"Jeff, don't make me threaten you again"

"He won't tell anyone else" he stated as he all of a sudden calmed down a little. Like he was worried for the person that told him or something.

"I don't care. I have to know who was spying on me again"

"Ok fine. It was Cena"

"God damnit" I cursed him "Jeff, we'll talk when I go back with dad ok?"

"Alright" he was fully calm "Love you"

"Love you too. Bye" I hung up

"Did you just tell Jeff you loved him?" Beth smiled

I thought a second "I did, didn't I?" I was shocked, it had just slipped out.

"Ya you did. Did you actually mean it?"

"I think I did" I smiled "What room is John staying in?"

"304. Wait, what was that all about?" she asked

I lied a little bit "Apparently John saw Cameron and I making out in the car and decided to tell Jeff"

"And Jeff made a big deal out of kissing?" she asked, making it sound like he was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Ya, well he's already complained about how somebody else is with 'his girl' so it doesn't surprise me. I'll be back after a bit" I said as I walked to the door.

"Have fun"

"Tons" I said and left down the hall and pounded on John's door. Mom answered.

"Katy, it's 8am. What are you doing up so early?"

"I got a phone call that I need to talk to your boyfriend about"

"He's still asleep"

"Get his ass out of bed. I got a rude awakening, so he's gonna get one too"

"What'd he do?"

"I'll explain later. Just go wake his ass up please. Or I will" I asked nicely

"Alright" she said and within a few minutes John was at the door rubbing his eyes.

"I've got a bone to pick with you" I dragged him out into the hallway

"Chicky, what is this about?"

"Don't you 'Chicky' me and wait" I said as we walked to an area where nobody would hear us.

"Ok what?"

"First; how the fuck did you know what Cameron and I did last night?" I saw that look on his face "Don't be mad at Jeff. I threatened to break it off so how did you know?"

"I had just gotten a few things at the store for Chad and walked past the car and saw you guys"

"And why did you tell Jeff?"

"Cause I felt he should know" he said sternly

"Why is that?"

"Katherine Marie Hennigan!" damn, he used the full name, yes I got it legally changed "You need to stop fucking with these guys feelings and stop fucking with yours"

"What are…" I began to ask

"Let me finish. I know you like them both but I've seen how you are around both of them and I already know who you're gonna chose"

"Oh really, and who's that?" I challenged

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy" he said matter-of-factly

"How exactly do you know this?"

"Not only are your actions obvious but so are theirs. Cameron's been my buddy since I got drafted to RAW 3 years ago and Jeff's been my friend ever since I got signed. And just the way they talk about you, I can tell who cares more. Cameron's a good kid and he cares about you but even he doesn't think it's gonna last because long distance never works, everyone knows that. But Jeff, his eyes light up when someone just says your name. Now you're not supposed to know this but he see's things working out so well that he wants you to meet his dad next week when he goes home"

I stood there for a few minutes just processing everything he said. And he's right. I guess I was just falling for the first guy that showed those kinds of feelings toward me. It's not fair to myself or Jeff for me to keep stringing Cameron along. And it's not fair to Cameron for me to lead him on anymore. Of course that would mean that last night was a mistake.

"Thank you so much John" I gave him a hug "I knew there was a reason I liked you"

"Cause I'm hot?" he smirked and did Randy's pose

"Whatever. No, because you tell me straight up how it is regardless if I'm gonna get pissed or not"

"You're welcome"

"Now I just have to tell Cameron" I turned around the corner to walk to Cameron's room and I ran straight into Cameron. I didn't know what to say.

"I knew that blog was about you" was all he said. He didn't sound mad, it was more of an understanding type thing but he stood there waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry Cameron"

"I'll leave you two alone" John said and started walking down the hall.

"Just don't tell anyone else please" I said

"I won't" he replied and walked off

Cameron sat up against the wall so I sat next to him "Ya know, I always had this feeling that there was more to you and Jeff than meets the eye" he was being so calm about it, this was one of the things I really liked about him. Things that most guys would get pissed about, he'd be calm "But I wouldn't accept it because I really liked you. And I still do, it's just like John said, long distance never works. Seeing you once a month isn't enough for me. The only way I could stand seeing you once a month is if we were just friends. And honestly, I think we'd be better off as just friends. Don't worry, I won't tell mom or dad what we did or that you're with Jeff. They really like you. At least dad does, mom just saw you as another girl to get in the way of my studies. But I don't want to ruin you and my dad's friendship just cause we're not together anymore"

"But last night… Didn't that mean something?" I asked, cause it did to me

He thought a second "How about we say that was just practice so we can be better in the future for others" he smirked

"Ok? I guess that works. Still friends?" I had to ask

"Always" he said and we hugged. That was a lot easier than I thought it would. Now to tell Jeff the good news. I'll wait till I go back with dad tomorrow.

A/N: SO I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE HAPPY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER BUT AS OF NOW I AM OFFICALLY ON HIATUS. I THOUGHT I'D POST ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE I DID. I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I'LL BE ON HIATUS. I'M STILL PISSED ABOUT NO MERCY. GO TO MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFO AND I'LL POST THINGS HERE AND THERE ABOUT HOW MY STATUS IS. SORRY GUYS. BUT I WILL PROMISE YOU GUYS THIS, THERE WILL BE UPDATES WHEN I GET OFF HIATUS :D


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: SO I'M OFF HIATUS AND IVE GOT LIKE 3 UPDATES FOR THIS FIC BUT I JUST HAVE TO GET AROUND TO TYPING THEM. BUT I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY LATELY SO IM SORRY ABOUT THAT. BUT HERE'S THE FIRST OF 3 UPDATES. BUT FIRST, SHOUT OUTS:

**Band G33k **- thank you and I did enjoy my break :D

**JEFF HARDY FAN31 **- I'm glad you enjoy it and I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I'm sure you would have liked but it's here now :D

**ShannonBrianMoore's Angel **- I know, nobody knows he's insightful, it's his little secret so don't tell anyone lol :P

**JNH'sGirl52886** - I'm glad it made you laugh, and it wasn't soon but it's now so I hope you like this chapter.

**Cena130** - I'm glad you liked Cameron, I might have him show up later on (of course just friends) let me know what you think.

THANK YOU ALL AND NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER…

Chapter 20

I let mom and Beth know that Cameron and I broke it off and they were ok with it. They told me that if I'm happy then they're happy. So it's all good.

The next day I went back to traveling with Dad. I didn't have any bags this time. I decided to just keep a couple outfits with Mom, she don't mind cause it doesn't take up too much room in her bag. I got a cab ride to the hotel around noon and went up to the room I knew Dad and Mike were sharing and knocked on the door.

"Hey Girly" Mike answered

"Hey Mike, I've got some great news for you guys" I said as I walked in and see dad laying on the bed watching tv. So I sat on the bed next to him.

"Ya, all John said was that he had a good talk with you. So what's the news?" Dad asked

"I finally made a choice"

"It's about time. So are you still friends with Cameron?" Mike asked me

"How'd you know I chose Jeff?"

"Kat, we always knew you'd chose Jeff" Dad answered

"It was obvious. But have you told Jeff yet?" Mike asked

"No, I wanted to tell him in person"

"Then go tell him" Dad smiled

"But I have a question to ask you guys first" I countered

"What's that?" Mike smiled

"Since there's only 2 beds in this room and there's 3 of us. I was thinkin that maybe I could stay with a friend tonight" I smiled innocently

"You mean a BOYfriend?" Mike clarified

"Duh" I stated

Dad thought for a couple minutes "You're so lucky to have a dad like me. Cause the way I see it, I really don't think you guys are gonna wait till you're 18 and honestly I think it'll be you making the first move with that cause Jeff won't make you do anything you don't want. So since I could get my ass beat for this, not a word to your mother but yes you can stay over at Jeff's"

"I love you daddy" I ran and gave him a hug "And I love you too Mike" I gave him a hug too. Then went to the door.

"But when it does happen, I want details" Mike said as I opened the door.

"How bout no" I said and left. Mike is such a horndog. I went to Jeff's room and knocked on the door.

As soon as he opened the door I pushed him in and slammed then locked the door behind us and jumped into arms and gave him a kiss which lasted a good 5 minutes. By the end of it I had him pinned on the bed.

"Guess what happened yesterday?" I said as I pulled his shirt off over his head.

"What's that?" he smiled

"Cameron and I decided to be just friends" I grinned

"So that means…"

I took my shirt off "I'm all yours" I finished

"Hot damn!" he started kissing my neck

"And since Dad and Mike are already sharing a room, they're letting me stay here tonight. But not a word to mom"

"Oooh. I don't know if you can stay. I was planning on having this hot chick come over" he smiled, so I decided to play along.

"Oh really?" I asked

"Yep"

"And what were you planning on doing with her?" I asked

"Well she just broke up with a boyfriend and is probably feeling vulnerable. So, I was gonna take advantage of her, right here on this bed"

"Sounds like you have a busy night ahead of you"

"Hopefully"

"Well, I'll let you go so you can get prepared" I got off of him and started walking away.

"Kitty" he gave me a WTF look and looked down between his legs.

"I was kidding" I climbed back on top of him "Would you like for me to finish what I started?" I asked as I unzipped his pants and pulled them off.

"I would love that"

"Alright, I've never done this, so you're gonna have to walk me through it" I said as I pulled his boxers down. I gasped, I thought Cameron was big, well Jeff's bigger. Wow.

"Ok, you've eaten popsicles or candy canes right?"

"Ya" I said obviously

"Just like that"

"Like this?" I said and started sucking it like a candy cane.

"Oh god Kitty, yes. Just… like th-that"

He could hardly talk. Was I making him act like that? See, Cameron and I only had 15 minutes so we just had sex, no oral. I stopped for a second "I've heard about the spit or swallow, which do I do?"

"First, don't stop" he said with urgency, so I continued "And that's all… up t-t-to you. It d-d-doesn't matter. You can try swallowing and if you don't like it then you can spit. Oh god Kitty, here it comes" he said, then came in my mouth. I decided to swallow, it was kinda sweet.

"How was that?" I asked as I wiped my mouth.

"Kitty, that was amazing. God, I love you" he said then kissed me "Now for me to return the favor" he said as he laid me on the bed and in one swift motion removed my bra. We started making out then he slowly moved to my neck, then down to my breast. Wow, Jeff sure does know what he's doing. Then he moved down my stomach and pulled my jeans and panties off at the same time. Before he went any further, he asked me "Are you ready?"

"Yep" I smiled, not sure what to expect. I just watched his head go down. And I felt his warm tongue lick me. It felt amazing "Oh my god! Jeff! God!" I grabbed a pillow and bit down on it to contain my screams. I didn't wanna be too loud. Besides, who does this at 2 in the afternoon? After a bit he kissed his way back up to my neck "You liked that did ya?" he smirked

"Fuck ya I did"

"You wanna wait a minute or are you ready for me?"

"Oh I'm ready. Go slow though, you're bigger"

"Ok. It might hurt but I'll make you feel better. Don't worry" he smiled

"I trust you" I said so he slowly pushed his way in. He's right, it did hurt. He started off slowly so I could adjust to his size then he just started going at it. Oh god did he make it feel better.

"Look at me" he said, so I looked into his eyes as he made love to me. It felt more passionate as I looked into his eyes "I'm almost there" he said

"So am I" I replied

He hugged me as he thrust into me one last time as he released. Then he kissed me then collapsed next to me. I snuggled next to him and laid my head on his chest as he put his arm around me.

"That was amazing" I smiled "I love you Jeff Hardy"

"And I love you Katherine Hennigan" he said and gave me a kiss on my forehead then reached over and grabbed a cigarette.

"Lemme bum one" I said so he gave me one and lit it for me "Thanks Baby"

"Anything for you" he said as we enjoyed our cigarettes.

"I'm gonna take a shower" I said after I finished mine.

"Alright" he said, I got up and walked to the bathroom door and he was still laying there. I was still in the mood.

"You gonna join me?" I smirked

"Hot shit. You ain't gotta tell me twice" he said and followed me into the bathroom. We started making out as the water got warm enough. I'm 14 and I have a sex life. Hey at least I'm not a slut, it's with the man I love.

Once it was warm enough we got in. Jeff had me pinned against the back with my legs wrapped around him. My feet weren't on the floor so Jeff was all in control, I think it felt so much better that way. Then we hear a knock.

"Who is it?" Jeff called out as he continued, we were almost there. Couldn't whoever it is wait a couple minutes?

"It's me Lisa, I need to talk to you about Katy before she gets back"

"Just a minute" he said as he started to pull away.

"No way. I'm almost there" I forced him back to me and so Lisa wouldn't hear me I had to bite into Jeff's shoulder. I left a big bite mark "I'm sorry Baby" I said as he turned the water off.

He smiled "It's alright. I'll pay you back" he smirked "Just stay in here till she leaves" he whispered

"Ok" I said and he got out "I was in the shower, let me put some pants on" he called out to Lisa. So after he put some pants on he opened the door "So what did you need to talk about?" he asked. I could hear everything from in the bathroom.

"Ok, Vince just told Me, Nattie, John and Mike about this and he'll tell the others later when he sees them"

"What?"

"We're trying to get this taken care of before Katy hears about it but Vince was watching CNN last night and their mom is looking for her and Chad"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Vince's lawyer said that if she finds out who has them she can get a huge settlement cause of kidnapping"

"But they ran away cause their mom couldn't take care of them, rather WOULDN'T take care of them like she's supposed to" Jeff argued

"That don't matter. If we picked them up and knew they ran away and didn't turn them in then we can get charged with kidnapping" Lisa explained

"Ok, but how is Vince gonna deal with it?" Jeff asked

"Well he's gonna try to get a hold of her before the whole country goes on this big search for them to try to settle something"

"What? Pay her off to sign over custody?" Jeff asked as I started to quietly cry cause for one; mother only wants us back for money and two; these guys love us so much that they'll do this to keep us here.

"If he has too. But I just thought I'd let you know. We're trying to keep Katy out of the know so she doesn't have to go through anymore emotional distress"

"Alright, thanks Lisa"

"No prob… is that a bite mark?" she asked. Shit, he should have put a shirt back on too.

"Ummm, no?"

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! I know a bite mark when I see one. Are you cheating on Katy? She just broke up with Cameron for you"

"I'm not cheating on her" he told the truth but she obviously didn't think it was.

"Then how the hell did you get a bite mark? I bet there's a chick hiding in the shower, isn't there? You had to finish up, that's why it took you so long to answer" she opened the bathroom door.

"No, don't go in there"

"Why? You don't want me to find the other chi…" she pulled open the shower curtain. By then I had grabbed a towel to cover up.

"Hi Lisa" I said innocently

"Oh my god" she was in shock "Jeff, you can't take advantage of her" she yelled

"Lisa, he didn't. It was all my idea. The first time and in the shower. None of this is on him" I said as I got out of the shower and walked over to Jeff.

"Ummm ok. Does John know you're in here?"

"Actually ya. He said I could stay over tonight. Cause he knows he can't prevent it. He'd rather know it's happening instead of us going behind his back and lying about it" I explained

"Ok, so does that mean Mel knows?"

"Not yet. But I will tell her, don't worry"

"Ok… So you heard everything?"

"Ya. I can't believe she's looking for us" I vented

"Don't let it get you stressed out ok. How about you two go to a movie or something to get your mind off it"

"Alright. Thanks Lisa" I said and gave her a hug

"Yep. And since now I know, you two be careful. Have fun, but be careful" she smiled

"We will" Jeff and I both said

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? IT TOOK ME DAYS TO GET AROUND TO TYPING THIS. I HATE BEING SO BUSY, BUT IT'S ALSO BECAUSE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE ALWAYS COME OVER SO I ENJOY THAT BUT SOMETIMES, DAMNIT, I JUST WANNA TYPE :P


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN TOO LONG AND I'M SORRY BUT IT'S HERE NOW SO READ ON… AFTER THE SHOUTOUTS :P

**ShannonBrianMoore's Angel **- I'm glad ur happy and ya her moms a bitch, what do u expect :P

**DRUMMER512** - thank you

**Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy **- im glad you love it, here's an update

**Painelust** - with the mom part you'll have to wait til the next chapter :P

**JEFF HARDY FAN31 **- well I know it wasn't soon but its now :S

**BAND G33K **- well she is 14 so I would hope she wouldn't know anything about that stuff yet :S

Chapter 21

Instead of going to a movie Jeff and I decided to go to the park.

"So, I get to meet 'The Legend' this weekend?" I asked as I put his arm around my shoulder. That wouldn't look lovie, we have to be careful in public.

"Who told you?" he asked a little irritated

"John talked some sense into me and he had said that you were planning on it. So do I get to?" I asked hopefully, Jeff and Matt always talked so highly about their dad.

"I'd like for you to. But only if you really want to. I won't make you do anything you don't want"

"And that's why I love you" I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, incase anybody was watching.

"Awww, I love you too. Speaking of, when are you gonna tell your mom?"

"You know what? I'll do that now" I took out my phone

"What, over the phone?"

"Ya, duh. I really don't want to be there when I tell her. I'll put it on speaker" I said and called her

"Johnny here" John answered as I laughed

"Hi there 'Daddy John' is mom there? I need to talk to her"

"Ya just a minute. She's in the bathroom"

"In the meantime… Dude, why'd you blab? I wanted it to be a surprise" Jeff asked him

"Jeff?"

"Ya"

"What are you talkin about man?" I think Jeff confused him

"You told Kitty that I wanted her to meet my dad. I was gonna surprise her" Jeff answered obviously

"Sorry man. She already knew but I had to make her realize that you're the right choice. Besides, you should have told me if you didn't want her to know" John countered

"Hey. Ya know what? I'm blaming you so don't turn it around" Jeff pretended to be mad

"Whatever you say Hardy. Here's Mel"

"Hello" mom answered

"Hey Mommy" I responded

"Ya, hi Mommy" Jeff said and made me laugh

"Katy? Jeff?" she asked

"Yep it's us" I confirmed

"Jeff"

"Yeees"

"Did you just call me mommy?" she asked incredulously, but you could tell that she wanted to laugh

"Ya I did" he stated matter-of-factly

"Ok, just makin sure. How are you guys?"

"Good… Mom I need to tell you something that you might freak out about"

"Is that why you called me instead?" she asked

"Ya it is"

"Alright, shoot"

"Ok. Remember how I said that Jeff was having a cow that John caught Cameron and I making out?" I started to explain

"Ya"

"Well I wouldn't freak out about them kissing. Maybe now, but then she was still dating both of us" Jeff piped in

"So what were you having a cow about? … Wait a sec" I think she was catching on "John Felix Anthony Cena" she yelled

"Middle name, he's in trouble" Jeff whispered to me

"Not as much as I'll be in" I whispered back

"What?" we could hear John

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Katherine and Cameron fucking?" she asked rather bluntly I'd say

"See, she said 'Katherine' already" I whispered

"It wasn't my place to" John yelled back

"Mom!" I shouted

"What?"

"Don't get mad at him. Besides, there's more to tell you"

"Ok… Do I really wanna know?" she asked

"Probably not. But we don't wanna be going behind your back" I responded

"WE?!"

"Ya" Jeff confirmed

"Ok so after I got back here today I told Dad and Mike that I finally decided on Jeff. After that I went to Jeff's room and well… it was my present to him… twice" I winced

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy! How could you just…" I cut her off

"It was all my idea mom. I swear to you it was"

"So…" she calmed down some "What, you do it once then you just want more?" she asked

I thought about it "Pretty much, ya"

"You're 14 years old" she argued

"15 in 2 weeks"

"That's not the point" she said sternly

"I know. But at least I love the guy. Plus, I'm not sleeping around" I offered

"But still, you're young. You shouldn't be wanting sex, or something like that"

"I get what you mean Mel. Now even though you were older you don't have too much room to say anything. How about we just say its like mother like daughter" Jeff explained to her. What is that supposed to mean?

"She better not get to be like me… Jeff" she scorned

"Hey, I never make her do anything she don't want"

"You could stop her" mom offered. I laughed at that

"Right. My girlfriend wants to fuck me and I'm gonna tell her no. Not even in my nightmares Mel"

"Mom, what do you mean by 'I better never get as bad as you'?" I asked

"It's kinda embarrassing to say over the phone" mom stated

"I know how to explain it" Jeff said "Kitty, you know how John is right?" Jeff asked me

"Ya, I know" he was referring to the sex fiend part of John

"Well, there's a reason why your mom and John fit so well together"

"Damn mom. Hey I got no complaints if you have no complaints" I said to her

She thought a minute "Fine. I just don't wanna hear it"

"Ok, same on this end"

"Deal. Besides, can I really say anything about it? I'm not really your mom" she stated

"You will be. Hopefully soon" I said honestly

"I love you too"

"Bye mom"

"Bye. Be safe" she said quickly before she hung up. Then I thought… Shit, we've don't it twice and we haven't used a condom. We looked at each other at the same time "Store" we both said at the same time. I made him buy a whole box. Hey better safe than sorry.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE. I KNOW NOT TOO MUCH GOING ON BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BIGGER AND MORE IMPORTANT. WHENEVER I GET AROUND TO TYPING IT :S REVIEW PLEASE :D


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: OK SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN AWHILE AGAIN BUT SO MUCH SHIT HAS GONE ON THAT IT'S REDICULOUS. A COUPLE OF YOU THAT READ THIS KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. IM JUST SICK OF DRAMA BUT I THINK ALL THE DRAMA IS PRETTY MUCH OVER WITH. SO I'M GONNA BE UPDATING A LOT MORE OFTEN THAN I HAD BEEN, I PROMISE. AND I DON'T BREAK PROMISES. SO OF COURSE FIRST WE HAVE THE SHOUT OUTS…

**Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy **- awwwe, thank you. I'm glad that you love it too much :P but here's the update, hope you enjoy it.

**Livin on the EDGE **- lol, that's what I thought :P

**JEFF HARDY FAN31 **- I know it wasn't soon, but here it is now :S

**TeenageHearthrob** - yes, now they're protected but there was 2 times when they weren't. was that a hint? Maybe, maybe not :P am I a bitch? Yes I can be :P

**JNH'sGirl52886** - lmao, I love ur reviews. And did u read my response right before this :P

**Emmy Love **- yay, u think it's amazing. Well I think ur amazing for reviewing :P

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS, KEEP THEM UP. THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I UPDATE, OR NOT. ITS MORE LIKE, I UPDATE WHENEVER I GET THE CHAPTER TYPED BUT THE MORE REVIEWS LETS ME KNOW THERE'S MORE PEOPLE READING AND THAT I SHOULD GET OFF MY ASS AND WRITE MORE :P ENOUGH OF THAT ONTO THE CHAPTER :D

Chapter 22

After we got back to the hotel I decided that I wanted to talk to Vince.

"Who ya callin?" Jeff asked as he laid next to me on the bed. I leaned up against his side as he had his arm around me.

"Vince, I'll put it on speaker" I said as it rang

"Hello" Vince answered

"Hey Vince it's Katy"

"And Jeff"

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Ok, I wanna know everything. I over heard Lisa telling Jeff. So what exactly is going on?"

"Your mom's looking for you" Vince stated

"Why?" I asked

"We don't know for sure. My lawyer said that it could be for money. You said she's basically an alcoholic right?"

"Ya. She probably lost her job and ran out of money. Have you been able to get a hold of her yet?"

"Ya. I actually just got off the phone with her"

"What'd she say?" Jeff asked

"The typical 'I just want my babies back' Katy remember, I will always take your word over hers but boy did she sound convincing"

"So what did you say to her?" I wanted to know

"I got her to agree on a meeting. No press, no media no lawyers, no nothing just us"

"When's that gonna be?"

"Tomorrow at the arena at 2. Melina, Chad, Beth, John and I are flying there tonight after RAW" Vince explained

"Alright, so what are we gonna do?" Jeff asked, reading my mind

"Try to get her to admit she just wants the money and doesn't really want you guys. If I have to I'll pay her off to sign custody over to John and Melina"

"That'll work. But I'll ask you the first thing she'll ask; What's she gonna tell the press?" I know she'll ask that, so we gotta cover the bases.

"I don't know, partially the truth. That she realized you guys are happier where you're at and you'll be better taken care of"

"Wait, wouldn't the courts have to get involved for Hennigan and Mel to get custody?" Jeff asked, he does have a point.

"Not if we get her to sign them over. My lawyer already has the papers. Once she signs them over, there's no turning back. Even if she were to get clean and realize her mistakes, she can't take you guys back cause she willingly signed the papers"

"Those papers will hold up in court right? Cause she could always sue"

"Yep. I even looked them over. It's iron clad. We'll get her to sign them Katy, don't worry" Vince encouraged

"Vince, I can't thank you enough. There's gotta be some way for me to repay you" I offered

"How about you become one of the greatest women's champions ever and make me some money"

I laughed "I can try"

"That's all I ask"

"Thank you" I said as sincerely as possible

"You're welcome. See you guys tomorrow"

"Bye" we both said and hung up. Then I started to cry.

"Kitty, honey. What's wrong?" he hugged me

"It's just" I tried to dry my tears a little "Chad and I have only been here for like 3 months and you guys are willing to go to these great lengths to keep us here. Last time we, well I was shown this much love was before my dad died. He loved us so much. He only got to be with Chad for 2 weeks before he was killed"

"Well, you guys never did anything wrong to get the mother you had. You guys are sweet and innocent. Wait, you're not so innocent anymore but you get my point" he said and made me laugh as I dried my tears.

"I love you" I kissed him

"I love you too" he said as I pinned him on the bed "I would love to do what you're thinking but I gotta get ready for that hot chick that's comin over that I told you about earlier" he smirked

"Shut up and get undressed" I laughed

* * *

So I had a great breakfast if you know what I mean. But ever since I got out of bed I've been a nervous wreck. All morning Jeff's been saying 'don't worry you guys won't have to go back' 'don't worry, we won't lose you guys' But I'm still worried as all get out cause even though we're better off with the WWE, by blood she's still our mother.

Jeff and I got to the arena around noon. I told him to go ahead inside. I wanted to stay out in the car. I wanted some time alone. If I go inside, I'll just hear the same stuff Jeff's been telling me all morning. So I literally sat in the car until I saw our mother walk into the arena. A couple minutes later I got a call from Vince telling me to come into his office. So I reluctantly went inside. I walk into his office and was bombarded by mother. (A/N: WHENEVER IT SAYS "MOTHER" SHE'S REFERING TO HER REAL MOM) As she's hugging me I see the office is pretty much full; Vince, Mom, Chad, Dad, John, Mike, Beth, Nattie, Lisa and Jeff.

"Ok get off me" I couldn't stand it

"But Katy" mother looked at me

"Don't even start that. All these people in here, actually everybody that works for Vince knows about you. I told them what Chad and I had to put up with when we were with you. So don't even act like you care. Did you know that you were so bad that the only reason Dad stayed with you was for Chad and I?" I asked

"What?" she asked incredulously

"Ya it's true. Now tell me HONESTLY. Why is it that you go looking for us now? I took Chad and left almost 3 months ago"

"Katy don't be too harsh on her" Vince said

"No, she put us through too much shit. She needs to hear it" I said to Vince then looked at mother for an answer "Well, why?"

"The truth?" she cocked off

"Yes"

"I lost my job. I live on the streets. I have to whore myself just to get money to…"

I cut her off "Drink?" I finished and she smacked me. So Jeff held on to me.

"Don't worry, I'm fine" I said so he wearily let go.

"How dare you. I haven't drank in 2 months. I have to do that to eat"

"Well tell me mother. Why did you lose your job? Did you go into work drunk again?" I smirked

"I don't have to put up with this verbal abuse from a 14 year old" she said and turned around to leave but Dad and Mike were blocking the door.

"That '14 year old' is your daughter that you treated like shit" Mom said as mother turned around "That '14 year old' is the one that me and my friends saw hitch hiking with a baby cause she wanted what was best for him. That '14 year old' raised her brother for the first year of his life. That '14 year old' now calls me Mom. Same with Chad here"

"He can talk now?" mothers face lit up

"Ya and his first word was 'Momma' which he said to me"

"Can he say more?" mother smiled, despite not being the one that her own son calls 'mom'

"Ya, he speaks a lot. His second word was 'dada' directed towards him" I said and pointed to dad "See, they may not be together but they are mom and dad to us"

Then mother got that look on her face that I remember all too well "As long as I don't sign over custody, they aren't shit to you"

"Really?" I laughed "Even if you didn't sign us over, you think we'd just break all contact with them? I don't think so. All these people in here are willing to take you to court. Cause you know in that cold, black heart of yours that if all these people in this room care this much, then Chad and I are better off" I explained the truth to her.

She stood there staring at me "What would I get out of this?" I knew it would get to that. I looked at Vince for the answer.

"How much would you settle for?" he asked

"Half a million" she said right away. See, she already had in mind what she wanted. What a bitch. But hey, it's not like I didn't already know that.

"Done" Vince stated as he got out his check book.

"Seriously?" she couldn't believe it

"Yes. If you promise to sign FULL CUSTODY of Katy and Chad over to Melina Perez and John Hennigan and never come around again. I will give you $500,000"

"Deal. But what do I tell the press?" she asked and I gave Vince that 'I told you so' look.

He smiled "Shut up Katy"

"I didn't say anything" mother just looked at us, not knowing what was going on.

"You didn't have to" he said to me then looked at mother "Tell them that you found out that the kids are better off with who they're with. That you want the best for your kids. And them being with who they're with is best"

"Sounds good. So where are these papers?" she said. So Vince gave them to her and she signed them. He gave her the check and she turned to leave.

"Wait" I decided to be nice to her for a minute. I gave her a hug "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to us"

"You're welcome" she said and left. I ran into Vince's arms "Thank you sooooo much. I'll pay you that money back someday"

"You don't have to"

"Seriously?" I asked. Cause that's a lot of money. I mean I know Vince's makes close to if not a billion a year but still that's a lot of money.

"Seriously. You and Chad are a joy to have around. Plus, you guys make everybody in here so happy. Especially Jeff, I don't think he's ever had a friend like you Katy"

I smirked at Jeff "I don't think so either"

* * *

As soon as I walked out of Vince's office I went running down the hall yelling "We're free" Thank god that was that easy. I literally ran around the entire arena yelling that. When I turned one of the corners I ran right into Taker, I ran into him hard too. It knocked me on my ass and made him take a couple steps back.

"Watch where you're runnin kid" he stated

"Sorry" I cocked off a little. I didn't really mean to. It just seems that every time I talk to Mark, I get an attitude.

"Was that you yelling?" he asked

"Ya, it was" I said matter-of-factly as I stood back up.

"Is it really necessary to be yelling?" he asked in that intimidating voice that he uses on-screen.

"Yes, it is necessary"

"Why is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders and simply said "We're free" and then ran around him and down the rest of the arena. When I got back around to Vince's office, everyone was standing there like a blockade. I ran up to Mom who was holding Chad, picked Chad up then smiled "We're free" so he smiled back. I stood there and looked at them all just staring at me with that look that said 'I can't believe you just ran yelling around the arena'

"I'm happy" was all I could think to say.

Mom walked up to me "We know you are, and so are we. But now I'm legally your mother" she smirked at me, knowing I couldn't say anything cause Vince was standing right there.

"And you'll do a great job of it" I smiled

"You know what? There's 3 hours before the show, you guys know what you're doing tonight. Go out for a bit" Vince suggested

"Really?" Nattie asked

"Ya. Go celebrate" Vince confirmed

"Thanks Vince" Mike said and we all left to eat somewhere.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE? ATLEAST NOW WE KNOW SHE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HER MOTHER ANYMORE :D


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: SO I UPDATED THIS QUICKER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD, I HOPE U GUYS LIKE IT BUT IF COURSE LIKE USUAL… SHOUT OUTS

**Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy **- im glad u love it. Did u think this was soon? I hope so

**Livin on the EDGE **- ya, I think its great too :D

**JEFF HARDY FAN31 **- that would be funny, wouldn't it? :P

**JNH'sGirl52886** - yes you are a nut, but its ok. Ur one of my nuts lol :P

**Amandacena54** - yay, u said this story is so fucking great :D that makes me feel all warm inside :D

**Painelust** - im pretty sure she's still out of the picture I haven't thought of anything else with that yet :S

**TeenageHearthrob **- im sry that u don't know :P u'll find out :D

THANK ALL OF YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, NOW ON WITH THE STORY…

So, it's been a week and things have been going amazing. It's such a load off my mind knowing that I don't have to worry about going back to mother. I saw the speech she made on CNN and she was really sincere about it and everybody believed it so everything is great.

Things with Jeff couldn't be better. I know I really love him cause I stay with Mom and John from Saturday morning to Monday night after RAW and the rest of the time I'm with Dad and Jeff but when I'm with Mom I'm missing Jeff like crazy and we're constantly texting. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. He's my best friend and my boyfriend all into one. And next week I turn 15. Honestly, my life couldn't be better.

* * *

Right now I'm in Vince's office. Which is surprising he even has time to talk to me today cause it's Monday and he's always running around like a chicken with it's head cut off on Mondays."Hello Katy" Vince said as he walked in and gave me a hug then sat behind his desk.

"Hey Vince. You wanted to talk to me?" I asked

"Yep. You're 15th birthday is next week" he smiled that devious smile of his

"Yes" I smiled back

"You know what that means?"

"I get to start training" I grinned

"Yes ma'am. So I would like to have Melina be the main one to train you"

"That's perfectly fine"

"And I know you like to travel with your dad more but for the first month or so I'd like you to be with your mom all the time so she can train you whenever you have free time" he explained

"Sounds great Vince"

"So after your birthday party next week you go with your Mom and John for a month"

"Awesome. I can't thank you enough for this"

"Your welcome Katy" he said as I gave him a hug, then left his office. So ya, I've been waiting for this for months but that means I won't see Dad, Mike, Lisa, Nattie, and most importantly Jeff for a whole month. It's great but it sucks like really bad.

"Mom" I called out when I walked into the locker room.

"Yes" she said as she came out of the shower

"Mind if I stay with Dad until my birthday party next week?" I gave her those puppy dog eyes.

"Why is that?" she eyed me

"Cause Vince told me that after my birthday next week he wants me travel with you for at least a month so you can train me in any free time. So I thought it only fair that I spend the last week before that with Dad"

"You mean Jeff?" she smiled

"Well of course him too"

"Ya, I don't see a problem with it"

"Awesome. Thank you Mommy" I gave her a hug

"No problem Sweetie" she said as I glanced at the tv and noticed that John just won.

"I'm gonna go say bye to John then go catch my flight"

"You not gonna say bye to Chad? He's with Beth"

I gave her the look. "I'd love to but he freaks out every time I leave"

"Oh that's right. So did you call a cab already?"

"No. Steph said she'd take me"

"Why? She never has before" Mom wondered aloud

"She said she wanted to talk to me" I shrugged my shoulders

"Ok. Bye Sweetie and have fun" she gave me a hug.

"Bye Mom. I will" I hugged her back then walked to the door.

"And don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Whatever you say Mom" I said and left and said my goodbye to John. Then went and got into the car I saw Stephanie sitting in.

"Hey Katy, how's it going?"

"Hey Steph. I'm good. You?" I asked as I put my seatbelt on

"Not bad. I know this next month will be both good and bad for you"

"Wait, why bad?" I asked as we pulled out of the arena parking lot.

"Cause you'll be away from your boyfriend for a month"

"What?" I didn't know she knew. The only ones that I knew know is those close to us. Well of course Mark and Michelle too but I didn't think they'd say anything. "How did you know?"

"Honey, I've known from the beginning"

"God damnit Mark, that pisses…" she cut me off

"He didn't say anything. I saw Itchweed's blog before he took it down. And I see how you guys are around each other"

"Are you mad?"

"Honey, why would I be mad?" she asked like I was crazy for thinking that.

"I don't know. I just thought you might be because of the age difference"

"Love doesn't know age. I know you guys make each other very happy so I'm happy for you guys. But you guys will have to tell my dad after next week"

"What?! Why?" I freaked

"Cause then you will be employed with us and since there is such a big age difference then dad has to know about it"

"Neither of us will get fired will we?"

"No, he wouldn't do that as long as you tell him. The longer you wait the worse it could be"

"Alright. Thanks Steph"

"No problem. Also I've got this idea for your first storyline"

"Woah, you're thinking that far ahead already?" I was shocked

"Honey, we usually plan things months in advance. But if things go the way I think they will then I've got a year to work this up"

"What?" I asked incredulously. A whole year?

"Well I think you're gonna catch on real quick and dad had okayed it that if you do then you're gonna debut on your 16th birthday"

"Woah woah woah. That kicks ass"

"I knew you'd like that" she smirked

"Ok, so let's talk about this storyline"

"Alright. Since John and Melina are your parents now, you will be considered a second generation star"

"Right" I figured that

"Actually, that can be your second storyline" I could tell Steph was thinking "Ok I'll get back to that one. Your first one will be with your Mom and Dad. When you come out you'll be like John, even do his moves. You know who your mom is but you don't know who your dad is. By then I'll make sure John and Melina are on the same show. We'll do little run-ins with you and John cause honestly I think you could actually pass as his kid. And eventually he'll find out that you're his. And you guys will get real close and everything"

"Sounds awesome. Now what's the second one?"

"Ok, we've got another second generation star that's about your age and he's doing the same thing. His dad has been training him. So in about another month or so we'll have your dad and his dad have on and off feuds for the next year or so. To show that they're like mortal enemies. You guys will always see each other in backstage segments, you both know you're second generation stars but you guys don't know who each other fathers are. You guys start a romantic storyline which causes controversy when you guys meet each others parents"

"Sounds even awesomer. I love how your mind works Steph"

"Thank you" she smiled really big

"So who's the guy I'll work with?" I had to know

"I know you guys already dated but I know you're still friends so it shouldn't be a problem but it's Cameron, Shawn's kid"

"Hell ya. It'll be great. There's no one else I'd rather do that storyline with. Well besides Jeff of course but that's too much. We can't let the whole world know we're together. Not till I at least turn 18, maybe 20"

"Ok good. Girl that's keeping it hush hush for 5 years. That's really testing the relationship" she stated

"I know. But I think we'll get through it" I said as we pulled up to the airport.

"If not, I could always screw with his storylines" Steph said as I got my bag out of the back.

"Ill keep that in mind" I smiled "Thanks for the ride. I'll see ya next week Steph"

"Yep. Bye" she said as I shut the door then went to get on my flight.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DON'T WORRY I CAN TAKE IT :P NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE WEEK THAT SHE'S WITH HER DAD (AND JEFF :P) AND ITS SO CLOSE. WHOEVER IS REVIWER 75 GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM AND WHOEVER 100 (IF IT GETS THAT HIGH) GETS ADDED TO THIS STORY. SO REVIEW PEOPLE :D


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: SO I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE 7 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED THIS BUT TRUST ME A LOT OF SHIT HAS HAPPENED SINCE THEN SO THIS IS ALL I GOT RIGHT NOW. IM GONNA TRY TO DO MORE, KEYWORD TRY. AND THE 75TH**** REVIEWER WAS "JNH'sGirl52886" LIKE SERIOUSLY IT WAS. CONGRATS GIRLY, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU. THE REVIEW COUNT IS 86 AND EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN A WHILE IM STILL GOING BY WHAT I SAID. THE 100****TH**** REVIEWER WILL BE ADDED. SO GET REVIEWING :D SPEAKING OF, SHOUTOUTS TO:**

**Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy** - ok well it wasn't soon but here it is now :S

**JNH'sGirl52886** - im glad you think I rock. Its probably only you that thinks that :P

**Livin on the EDGE** - you are absolutely right :D

**mandiicena-brooks54** - oh I know I've read some of those. I can try. My best one was when katy told jeff she chose him and that's not the best but I can try :P

**Renna33** - thank you

**Legolas' Girl 31** - I know it wasn't asap but u said u'd make me anything I want like what are you talking about? Brownies maybe :P lol

**Kayla Smiley** - you say its fucking amazing? Wow thank you so much :P

**Painelust** - it was. It worked pretty damn good, it got me 12 reviews. And im glad you like it

**ThankMyParoxysms** - ya, I think I will put her on sd. And yep number 83. Maybe this time around. We'll have to see.

**Cena130** - its cool cause I havent updated in a while so its even :P and thank you

**KonekoKodee** - well im putting more up and im glad you think its great

**Ashley** - sorry hun, its 100 that even number. Maybe next time around you'll get it

SPEAKING OF 100 BEING ADDED. I DON'T WANT NO CHEATERS. IF YOU REVIEW MULTIPLE CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME THAT WOULD BE CHEATING AND IF I SEE THAT THEN IM JUST GONNA DECIDE WHO I WANT TO ADD. THAT HAPPENED TO ONE OF MY OTHERS AND I DID THE SAME, THEN GOT BITCHED AT. IDC, NO CHEATING :P NOW ON WITH THIE FIC

Chapter 24

This time dad came and picked me up. I'm glad he told me what his rental was this time. I don't know how many times I've gotten in the wrong car. Cause I always tell them to not worry about getting out, so they don't get ambushed. So they usually just tell me what color the car is. They don't tell me what kind, assholes. They just like to fuck with me. I'll get them back someday.

"Hey daddy" I said as I got in the car

"So I have to put up with you for a whole week?" he pretended to whine

"Awwwe, I love you too dad"

"How'd you talk Mel into letting you do that?"

"Cause after my birthday next week Vince wants me going with mom for a month"

"Why?"

"Cause he wants her to be my main trainer. So in any free time she's gonna train me" I smiled

"Sounds good. Then do you get a month with me and Jeff?"

"I don't know. We didn't get that far"

"Well I hope so"

"I hope so too" I smiled

"Jeff's got some good news for you about his storyline" dad stated which perked my ears right up

"What's that?" I asked

"I can't tell you. He wants to" he smirked

"Ok fine. But even though you won't tell me. I'll still tell you one of your future feuds. You'll really like it" I tempted

"Who?" he asked when he parked at the hotel

"Shawn Michaels" I simply stated

"You're shitting me?" he was shocked

"Nope" I said matter-of-factly

"How did I get to earn that?"

"Me" I said as we got out of the car

"What?" he was lost

"My second storyline is gonna be a romantic one with Cameron. Steph said that there had to be some controversy. So therefore, you and Shawn will be mortal enemies" I explained

"So... you get to be my daughter storyline wise too?" he smiled like really big

"Not at first" he gave me a wtf look as we got into the elevator "See, I'll debut as Mel's daughter. Steph says I look like you anyways but I'll also do your moves, have your attitude and all. We'll run into each other backstage and stuff and eventually mom reveals that you're my dad and we get real close and everything. I can't wait" I said as we walked into the hotel room.

"It'll be great Katy. You'll be great. I have a lot of faith in you"

I went and gave him a hug "Thanks dad. That means a lot"

"No problem sweetie. It's true though" I smiled at him "So how are you wanting to spend your 15th birthday?"

"Well my birthday is Sunday and I happened to notice that there is a supershow taping on that day and I've found out that there's still one seat at ringside behind the announcers still open. I would very much like that seat daddy" I gave him my puppy dog eyes

"Well you must be psychic cause that's who that seat is for"

"Hell yes. That kicks so much ass"

"Jeff has a match there too"

"Oh that's right you said he had something big to tell me. I'm gonna go see him and I'll meet you at the arena in about an hour or 2"

"Alright. Bye sweetie" he said and I left and went to Jeff's room. I didn't have the key card yet so I went to knock but right before I did I could hear Matt yell "You're crazy Jeff!"

So I put my ear real close so I could hear everything. "It's not as crazy as you think it is" Jeff tried to say

"What the fuck Jeff? You're pretty much asking her to marry you" my heart started racing

"No I'm not… Well sort of. All I'm doing is gonna ask John and Mel if I can marry her. All I'm saying is that I know I want to be with her the rest of my life. I'm not saying I'm ready to marry her right now, I just know I want to. I just wanna get their ok so that when the right moment comes I can just do it" Jeff explained

"Ok that doesn't sound as crazy but it still is"

"Why?"

"Cause she's 14 Jeff"

"15 in 5 days dude"

"Dude, that's still young and you've only known her for like 4 maybe 5 months"

"Ha dude. I'm gonna wait until she's at least out of school before I propose. I just wanna get the asking the rents thing out of the way"

"Then why do you already have the ring?"

"…Cause I saw the history on her laptop and it went to a site that had that ring. She's went to that page a lot actually. So that was just another thing to get out of the way" Jeff explained

"Alright but whatever you do, don't let her hear that you have that ring cause that could be bad" and to me that was the end of the conversation so I knocked on the door before Matt opened it to see me standing there.

Jeff opened the door and I walked in and jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss. That was my usual greeting. "Would you two get a fuckin room?" Matt asked

"Matt honey. This is a room, and its our room, so we have gotten a room. Nobody's making you stay" I smiled

"You're such a sweet little... bitch" Matt smiled then covered his mouth as he said "Ohhh"

"Awwwe and you're such a bastard" I said and got in his face. It's what we do. We're friends we just love to bicker. It's like a brother/sister thing.

"You're such a slut"

"You're just mad that I hit it before you did" Matt's eyes went wide

"DUUUUUDE. I think Kitty won that one" Jeff laughed

Matt walked over and gave me a hug "That was good. That one left me speechless"

"Thank you, thank you" I bowed to my audience of 2.

"Well I'll see you guys at the arena" Matt stated

"Bye" Jeff and I said then Matt left

"So what's this match you're having on Sunday?" I asked Jeff

"Did John tell you?" he looked mad

"No, he just said that you wanted to tell me about what's gonna happen for your storyline. So what is it?"

"Number 1 contenders match on Sunday and I win" he smiled

"Oh my god that is awesome. You get a shot at the title. Do you win it?"

All he did was smile "Jeff?" he didn't say anything "Do you win?" still nothing. So I punched him in the arm.

"Ouch!" he said

"Well damnit answer me. You can't leave me hangin. You know that by now"

"Yes… I win the title"

I jumped back into his arms to hug him "Oh my god baby that is amazing. Congratulations" I started kissing him and one thing lead to another, we were almost late to the arena. Almost. We got there 5 minutes before the production meeting started so its all good.

A/N: I KNOW ITS NOT MUCH BUT ITS SOMETHING. GET THOSE REVIEWS COMIN IN. MAYBE I CAN UPDATE SOONER ONCE I GET ANOTHER PERSON ADDED I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA OF WHAT IM GONNA DO FOR THEM :D


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED ANYTHING BUT READ MY PROFILE UPDATE FOR TODAY AND IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING.

Chapter 25

Ok, so my birthday was awesome. After the show we all went to Cedar Point. Since it was a supershow taping then they didn't have to work until Thursday for a house show. We being me, Jeff, John, mom, dad, Mike, Beth, Nattie, Matt and Lisa. Steph actually offered to watch Chad for us so everyone could come. I had a blast. The last night I spent with Jeff before I went with mom was a blast too. But today is Monday and I had told Vince before we left for Cedar Point that I was gonna talk to him. So I'm sitting in his office waiting for him so I can tell him about me and Jeff. I hope it goes over well. 5 minutes later he walks in and sits down.

"So what did you need to see me about Katy?" he asked

"Well Vince, Steph said that I need to tell you since you're doing all this for me"

"Tell me what?" he smiled

"Well… I don't know how you're gonna take this"

"Just tell me you and Jeff are dating" he smiled

"What?" I was in shock

"I've known from the beginning hun" he folded his hand and leaned across the desk

"How?" I was totally clueless

"Jeff actually told me when he began having feelings for you. He didn't wanna get fired or suspended for feelings he couldn't control" Vince explained, catching me up to speed.

"Ok. That makes sense but it makes me mad too" I stated as I sat back down

"Why is that?"

"Vince, you have no idea how much I stressed over having to tell you this. Jeff knows how much I stressed over it and he could have just told me that you already knew. Instead he…

Vince cut me off "let you do the right thing and tell me yourself. He loves you so much but he does know that you're still young and wants you to be able to do things on your own. Things he knows you can do but wants to somewhat help you"

I thought for a minute and smiled "That makes me feel a lot better Vince. Thanks"

"Anytime Katy. Was there anything else you needed?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I'm gonna go back and forth with my training"

"Somewhat yes" he began to explain "The first month Melina is your trainer. The next month it'll be your dad John. Then the next month will be Beth, then Jeff, then John Cena, then Nattie and Lisa then Paul and Shawn then Mike and Matt. Then if you need more we'll start over. You get a month with each person and yes I expect you to follow each of them everywhere so you can get the gist of the job too and not just the performing part"

"Awesome. But when I'm over at…"

He cut me off again "Yes when you're at Smackdown you'll still get to hang with Jeff"

I just sat there and smiled "Can you read my mind or something?"

"No, I just know what it's like to be in love honey. It's a great thing" he smiled and with that comment all I could do was smile back "And since I like you so much, I was gonna try and surprise you but I'll just tell you. I called in a favor, there's someone in particular that I want working with you on the acting part, ya know, your character and to find your voice"

"Who's that?"

"Well since Steph's in charge of creative, one is her. But the one that I had to call for the favor is Steve Wiliams. Better known as…"

I cut him off this time "Stone Cold Steve Austin. Oh my god Vince, you didn't" I couldn't believe it, there's no way.

He smiled "I did" he said as he pushed a button on his phone/intercom thing "send him in" and in walked Stone Cold.

"Vince this is amazing, thank you so much" I ran around his desk and gave him a hug.

"So you must be Katherine" Stone Cold said. I walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Ya but you can call me Katy. What would you prefer me to call you?" I asked, cause I wasn't sure.

"Steve's fine. Let's go find Steph and find out what your characters gonna be like so we can get started" he suggested

"Sounds great" I said then walked back over to Vince and gave him another hug "Thanks again Vince"

"Have fun you guys" he said then we walked out of his office

"So I gotta ask. How much time do I get with you?" I asked as we walked towards Steph's office

"Just a week but you'll learn a lot. Trust me" he reassured me

"This is so awesome. I'm sorry I just never thought I'd get any help from you" I stated

"Why do you say that?" he questioned

"I just never thought you'd be back. Ya know, cause of your knee" I pointed out

"Gotcha. For wrestling I won't be. I told Vince when I originally left that if he ever needed anything that didn't involve me actually wrestling. Like a guest ref or helping trainees find their voice then I'd do it. Cause I love this business. No matter what I do, I can't COMPLETELY leave it. Nobody can, no matter what they say" he explained what sounded like something to jot down.

"I'll keep that in mind" I smiled

"There's lesson one. Once you're here, you're here for life pretty much. I know Vince has already done a lot for you already. He told me a lot about you. In my opinion, if he dished out half a mil to keep you then he expects great things from you. I think that's why he called me up cause not to be conceited but I am one of the best on the mic" he stated

"It's not conceited, it's true" I mean ya it is conceited but he has a right to be for that cause it is true.

"Well thank you" he said then we walked into Steph's office.

"Hello Miss Stephanie" Steve said as we walked in

"Hey Steve, hey Katy. You guys ready?" she asked as she straightened up some papers on her desk

"Yep" we both said

"Have a seat" she motioned, so we did

"So what's her first character?" Steve asked

"First she's gonna be face. She will actually be introduced to the WWE universe as Melina's daughter. For the first 2 or 3 months Mel will accompany her to the ring. She won't say anything in the ring for first month but she will have some backstage segments with Mel. We want her to start off as being so appreciative of the chance to be here. Maybe even being shy to meet everybody" Steph explained my first gimmick

"Alright, Steph we'll be back" Steve said and we left her office and I followed him to catering and we sat down.

"What are we doing?" I asked

"I'm gonna see what you got. Tell me somebody; one of the top starts preferably that you haven't met yet"

So I thought "Ummm… Ric Flair. I haven't gotten to meet him yet"

Steve looked around and saw him eating at a table all by himself "Alright. We're gonna walk over to him and you're gonna introduce yourself to him and you have to put on the shy act. From what I'm told that might be hard for you. Cause you also seem like it but you're very out-going"

"I am. But I'll try"

"Ok. Ready?" Steve asked and I took a few deep breaths

"Yep" I said and walked over there and we both sat across from Ric.

Ric looked up and said "Hey Steve, long time no see. How are you?" I looked down at the table

"I'm doing pretty good. Yourself?" Steve asked

"Same here. Who's your friend?" he asked so I continued looking down. Steve nudged me and pointed to Ric. I shook my head no.

"You said you could do it" Steve smiled

"I know what I said but I didn't think you'd actually make me do it" I whispered

"Just do it. You're gonna have to get used to it"

"Ok ok" I took a deep breath "M-my names Ka-Katherine. B-but you can call me K-katy" I said quietly while still looking down

"Sorry. I didn't catch that" Ric said and Steve nudged me again

"My names Katherine" I looked up "But you can call me Katy" I said louder

"Nice to meet you Katy. I'm Ric" I shook his hand "You look pretty young. Does your mom or dad work here?"

"Ummm…ya. Melina and John Hennigan adopted me and my little brother"

"Cool. You a little nervous to meet me or something?" he smirked

"I…I guess you could say that" I continued to look down again

"I don't blame you though" he smiled, trying to get me to laugh

"Ya" I said then whispered to Steve "Alright I did it. Can we go now?"

"Ya we can" he said to me then looked at Ric "Nice seeing you again Ric. By the way Stephanie wanted me to tell you that she wanted to see you in her office as soon as you can"

"Alright. Nice to meet you Katy" he stood up

"Ya" was all I said then he walked away

"I don't think I'm gonna have to do a lot of work with you" Steve smiled

"What?" I just wanted to make sure I heard correctly

"That was great. Now we're gonna sit here for 5 minutes and then go back to Steph. She wanted me to send whoever it was to her office to ask them about what they thought of you. See if you pulled it off and I believe you did" he complimented

"Yay for me" I smiled "Are we gonna do it like that for each type?" I asked

"It's the best way, in my opinion" he answered. Good, cause I like this.

"Ok, so what's next?" I asked, getting myself amped up.

"I don't know yet. We'll find out when we go back to Steph" he looked at his watch "Which is now" so we walked back to Steph's office and Ric was about to walk out.

"Hey Ric. I just wanted to say that you are fucking amazing in that ring, even now" I said and smiled

He looked between the 3 of us a few times then looked at me, I think he caught on to what happened "I think you're gonna do pretty damn good in this business" he smiled and walked back out of the room.

"Oh my god. Did Ric-freakin-Flair seriously just say that?" I smiled from ear to ear

"I believe he did. He bought that you were shy. He said you were shy as all get out. So you did great Katy" Steph said as me and Steve sat back down.

"She did do good Steph. So is she gonna turn on Melina when she tells her that her dads still alive and actually works here?" Steve asked

"You're so smart Steve. But that's not the whole thing. Not only is she gonna turn on just Mel, she's gonna turn on ALL the girls. Cause she's gonna assume they all knew he was still alive too. So basically" she looked at me "You're gonna be a complete bitch. So this time I'd say find a diva you haven't met and be a bitch to her. Then when you're done send her to my office"

"Can do" I said and Steve and I left again

"Anybody you got in mind?" he asked me

"Sure do. Barbie, I haven't met her but to me, she's not the best in the ring. Normally I wouldn't actually say that to her but I'm supposed to be a bitch. So it all works" I smiled

"That works… There she is" we saw her walking out of the locker room "Hey Barbie hold up. I want you to meet someone" Steve said and we walked up to her.

"So… Barbie Blank? Blonde Barbie that can't do shit in the ring. I'm Katy" I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Excuse me?" she obviously didn't shake my hand so I pulled it back closer to me.

"You heard me. You have your spot on looks alone"

"Hey little girl, I can wrestle" she tried to counter

"Ya, worth shit. As long as you're on offense during the whole match then it looks good cause it's up to your partner to make you look good. But when it comes to you on the defense to make them look good then you suck ass so much that it's not even funny" I went on my rant

"What is you're problem?" she asked, totally caught off guard

"Pretty little bitches like you getting their spots on looks alone. If it wouldn't get me in trouble I'd…" Steve grabbed my arms

"Ok Katy that's enough" Steve started to pull me away "Sorry Barbie. Hey, Steph wants to see you ASAP" he said and she walked to Steph's office.

"Wow. I totally don't wanna get on your bad side" Steve laughed

"That good?" I asked

"Hell ya it was. And just between you and me. And I mean it, don't tell anyone I said this but I totally agree with everything you said"

I laughed "That's awesome Steve. I need to get some water" so we went and got a bottle of water then went to Steph's office. When we walked in we saw Barb sitting across from Steph wiping her eyes.

"Oh my god. Barb I'm sorry. It was part of my character training. I had to walk up to someone and be a complete bitch. So I had to expose the little weaknesses you have. I didn't mean to make you cry" I gave her a hug

She hugged me back "I understand, Steph told me. I just feel so stupid now that I even let that get to me" she dried up the rest of her tears.

"I'm really sorry" I said again

"It's ok. Atleast I know you're not really like that. You'll do good here. Good luck"

"Thanks" I said then she walked out.

"Oh my god Steph. Did I really make her cry?" I asked incredulously

"Ya you did Katy" she smiled "In a way that's good though. It lets me know that you're not afraid to be mean"

"Thanks" I grinned

"Alright. That's all for today. Just spend the rest of the day with Steve. Take good care of her Steve" Steph reminded him

"Don't worry Steph. I will. We don't wanna lose this little acquisition" he smiled

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE THE LITTLE RANT ON KELLY KELLY? I SURE DID :P


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: AGAIN I KNOW IT'S BEEN A BIT BUT LIKE I SAID WITH THE OTHERS I'VE BEEN PRETTY GOOD WITH UPDATES LATELY SO THAT'S SOMETHING. AND IT WAS CLOSE TO 100 REVIEWS. LIKE REAL CLOSE, I'M NOT GONNA SAY HOW CLOSE BUT IT WAS WITHIN 10. I'LL PROBABLY GET THE 100TH REVIEWER AFTER THIS IS POSTED. SO WHEN I LOOK AT THE REVIEWS AND SEE WHO THE 100TH IS THEN ILL BE MESSAGING YOU TO FIND STUFF OUT ABOUT YOU AND REMEMBER **NO CHEATING!!!!!** IF YOU LEAVE MORE THAN ONE REVIEW THIS TIME AROUND THEN I WILL NOT COUNT YOU AND I WILL JUST CHOOSE WHO I WANT TO ADD AND I DO ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA WHO IT WILL BE SO I HOPE THERES NO CHEATING CAUSE I WANT IT TO BE FAIR. BUT AS USUAL, BEFORE YOU START READING, SHOUTOUTS FIRST:

_JNH'sGirl52886_ - I take that as a compliment, thank you :P

_Kayla Smiley _- u know u posted the same review twice? Just thought I'd let u know and I know shes nice and everything its just like I said in the rant, she's not the best in the ring but she has the looks so she gets the spots :S but I hope you like this chapter. Im pretty sure Katy wont be being mean to her like that anymore :D

_Kristl_ - wow, u read it from start to finish in one sitting? that's awesome and im glad you loved it. I love to hear reviews like that :D I know it took a while but I have it now so read on :D

_Sonib89_ - im glad you loved it, hope you love this one too :D

_Cena130_ - the net one? Whats that supposed to mean? lol had to do that. Hope you like this one too.

THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO. AND REMEMBER REVIEW 100 GETS TO BE ADDED TO THIS FIC. GODD LUCK GUYS.

Chapter 26

So I had a fun week with Steve, I learned a lot from him. I stayed in his hotel room with him all week too, we'd watch old videos before we fell asleep. Did you know you can learn a lot from just watching old videos? Well you can. I like the storylines and everything but I like the old days when it was pretty much just the matches cause those matches were awesome. But I gotta stay with the times, do what Vince wants cause he is my boss now. Which I have no problem with. _Don't you see the writings on the wall_ I heard my phone from in my pocket so I hurried to answer it.

"Hey baby" I smiled

"_Hey Kitty. How ya doin today?" _Jeff asked me

"Woke up in a great mood and later today Mom's gonna start showing me the basics in the ring, I can't wait" I said as I walked into the arena

"_I wish I could be there to see you mess up the first time_" Jeff teased

"Oh honey, I love you too" I said sarcastically

"_Hey I did the same thing when I started training_"

"I know... I wish you were here too" I said as I sat on a crate in the hallway

"_At least we get to talk and text everyday_" he countered

"Ya but we got to wait a month before we see each other" I whined

"_Honey there's always picture text or videos_"

"It's not the same and you know it"

"_You just like to whine don't you?" _he asked

"When it comes to not seeing my boyfriend, yes" I said matter-of-factly

"_Well you're gonna have to get used to it for the next year. Just think of it this way. For every month you don't see me you get a whole month that you do get to see me_"

"I guess that's good enough"

"Katy are you ready?" Mom shouted from down the hall

"Just let me change real quick" I told her, then got up to walk into the locker room "Babe, I gotta go get ready. Mom's gonna start training me"

"_Alright, good luck. I love you_"

"Love you too. Bye" I said and hung up the phone then went and changed into something comfy then walked out to the ring and mom was already out there.

"Alright Katy first we're gonna work on bumps. First watch me then you're gonna try" she informed me as she walked to the middle of the ring

"Ok" I said and watched her crouch down and pretty much swept her own legs out from underneath herself and land onto her back.

"Did you watch? When you fall back you try to keep your chin tucked so you don't hit your head while you have your arms slam down too. You have to fall straight onto your back otherwise you're gonna hurt yourself. Now watch again then I'm gonna have you try" she said and I watched her again "Do you need to see it one more time you do you want to try it?"

"I think I'll try" I said and crouched down and of course the first time I didn't do it just right. I didn't sweep my legs out from myself fast enough and pretty much landed on my tail bone.

"Katy, are you ok?" mom was worried

I stood back up and brushed myself off "I'm fine"

"You didn't…"

I cut her off "Sweep my legs out fast enough. I know. Just let me try until I get it right. I'll learn better that way" I explained

"Alright. If you want any tips then just say something"

"I will don't worry" I told her and tried it again and I got it

"Did that one hurt?"

"Not really"

"Ok that means you did it right" she smiled "Do it 3 more times"

I did and then said "Ok what's next?"

"You're gonna learn to run the ropes. Watch me" so I did. She took 4 large strides, hit the ropes and without pause turned around and went back and did it like 3 more times. "See, you hit the ropes, take 4 large strides, hit the ropes again and as you do that, you turn around and do it again. You wanna see it again or you wanna try?"

"4 large strides, pivot and turn around. I think I got it. I'll try" I said and tried it and it was pretty easy. I did it like 6 times, then stopped "How was that?" I asked

"That was perfect Katy" she beamed

"Ok, what's next?" I asked

"Well this one I can't show you first. I can take it easy on you though"

"What's that?"

"A body slam. I'll pick you up and just lay you down first and once I feel comfortable that you'll be able to land it right then I'll just do it" she explained to me

"Alright" I said and walked up to her. She put one arm in the crick of my neck and the other between my legs, picked me up, turned me upside down and laid me onto my back.

"That wasn't too bad" she stood back up and allowed me to get back up too "You can't tense up when I grab you between your legs. I'm not gonna flat out grab your cootch, but during a match that might happen. But you can't let that bother you. It happens. So I'm gonna do it again and don't tense up" she told me and she did and I didn't tense up that time.

"Better?" I asked

"Yes, a lot. I'm gonna do it 2 more times then just do it ok"

"Alright" I said and she did. I felt comfortable with her just doing the body slam. "Go ahead, I'm ready for it" I told her and she picked me up and slammed me down and I hit the back of my head.

"Katy…" she sounded worried right off the back

I cut her off again "I'm ok, I forgot to tuck my chin. Do it again"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Just do it" I was a little irritated with myself that I forgot something small like that. So she did it again and that one felt better.

"That one was better. Ok I want to see if you can deliver one. First just see if you can pick me up in your arms, like wedding style" she said so I did, she's pretty light "Ok, walk 2 laps around the ring like this, I wanna make sure your strong enough that you won't drop me on my head" so I did, with ease "Alright, put me down for a few minutes"

"Ok so do you want me to do the same as you did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just lay you down first?" I clarified

"Yes. I want you to be able to follow through before you just do it cause I know you'd feel bad if you hurt me"

"Ya I would" I confirmed

"Are you ready?" she asked

"Yep"

"Go for it" so I did and laid her down like she did with me

"How was that?" I had to ask, I thought it seemed like I did it right but I had to make sure.

"You followed through perfectly. Now I want you to try to do it just a little bit faster this time ok"

"Alright" I said and did as she said "Better?"

"Yes. Ok I feel comfortable if you do. If you feel you can just follow through then just do it. Do you think you can?"

"Ya I think so" I answered

"Then do it" she said and I did "Very good" she smiled and we continued working on little stuff like that for the next hour. I think I'm starting off pretty good. I can't wait to learn more.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT ONE? GOOD I HOPE. I'M CURIOUS TO FIND OUT WHO NUMBER 100 IS GONNA BE. SO GET ON IT PEOPLE AND REVIEW. IF IT GOES LIKE THE LAST CHAPTERS REVIEWS THEN THAT SPECIAL PERSON WILL KNOW BY THE END OF THE NIGHT IF THEY WON :D


	27. Chapter 27

AN: OF COURSE YOU GUYS HIT NUMBER 100. IT'S ACTUALLY AT 103 RIGHT NOW, I TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS FOR THAT. AND THE WINNER IS… HighflyinJeffHardy CONGRATS GIRL. I ALWAYS GET LUCKY WITH THAT, ALREADY KNOWING THE PERSON WHO GETS 100. IT WAS BY CHANCE, I SWEAR SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T THINK OTHERWISE. ANYWAYS, FIRST AS ALWAYS, SHOUTOUTS:

_Sonib89_ - yes, u were very close and I have the update now and I hope you love this one too.

_Kristl_ - wow, I'm glad you like it so much, that it grabs ur attention to read the entire thing in one sitting. I'm sorry it just amazes me cause I don't think my writing is very good but people tell me different. Although this is my favorite fic that I'm doing right now and I think it shows in my writing. Its hard not to do that.

_Pennie_ - Thank you. It is getting good isn't it :P and I have no idea when its ending. Haven't thought of an ending part yet.

_HighflyinJeffHardy _- why thank you. It still amazes me that people actually like my stuff and congratulations, ur number 100. But u already knew that cause I told u as soon as I found out. You'll at least be introduced in this chapter.

_Ladyangel1981_ - thank you and she is isn't she :P

_JNH'sGirl52886_ - thank you and u were 2 off :P but its ok cause life behind the cameras is urs :D and u nutty? No way

_Kayla Smiley _- I'm glad you liked it and its still gonna be a little while before she actually gets in the ring, I might jump a few things, idk, we'll have to see :D

WOW, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. 7 REVIEWS IN ONE CHAPTER, YOU GUYS KICK ASS, THANK YOU SO MUCH. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER…

Chapter 27

I was at the store with mom getting snacks and alcohol for tonight. She's not gonna let me drink though. The girls got the honeymoon suite and they're gonna have a little party tonight. They get the guys to watch the kids for a night and do that once a month. I can't wait till I'm old enough to actually party with them.

"Whatcha thinking about?" mom interrupted my thoughts as she grabbed like 5 bottles of different kinds of pucker

"Wanting to actually party with you guys"

"You're only 15 Katy" she argued as she grabbed 2 bottles of baileys irish cream

"But I'd be under you guys supervision tonight"

"I don't care. You're not old enough. What would your dad say?" she pulled the dad move as she grabbed a big bottle of Smirnoff vodka

"He wouldn't have to know" I offered

"Katherine" she scorned me as she grabbed a big bottle of captain morgan spiced rum

"Please" I gave her those puppy dog eyes

"No. Maybe next time. I know you wouldn't tell him but I still want to talk to John about it" she said as she grabbed another big bottle of the same kind of rum.

"Ok, I guess I can wait another month"

"That's if he says yes"

"Fine" I sighed

"I'm all done. You have to go wait for me at the car otherwise they won't let me buy all this alcohol if you're with me"

"Alright" I said and walked out to the car. She got a lot of alcohol, the girls don't really get to party that much so they go all out on it. And it's all the girls on the RAW roster, even Stephanie McMahon and a couple of the girls' friends. When she got back out to the car I helped her load everything in then we drove back to the hotel and Lisa and Nattie had just gotten there. They're the only girls from the smack down roster that comes to it too since Beth, Mom, Lisa and Nattie are so close. They helped us take everything upstairs. "Where do you want everything?" I asked mom after we set everything on the counter.

"Ummmm… go ahead and put the bottles in the fridge and then get the cooler and stick as much of the 2 cases of beer as you can in it and then fill the cracks with ice" Mom explained

"When did you get the beer?" I asked her cause I didn't see her get that

"I brought it" Nattie answered

"Oh ok" I said and did as they asked once I was done I went into the living room part with the 4 that plan it every month; Mom, Lisa, Nattie and Beth. "So what am I supposed to do tonight since I can't drink?" I asked as I sat on the couch

"Mel, you're not gonna let her drink?" Nattie asked

"Nattie" she scorned "Not tonight. I told her I had to talk to John about it, so maybe next time"

"Sounds good" Nattie replied

"Ya, you can wait a month" Lisa added

"And if John says no then I'll get him to say yes" Beth informed us. So I know I'm not gonna get anything from them.

"So who's all coming tonight?" I asked

"Well there's us of course, Stephanie, Kelly, Mickie, Maria, Jillian and Katie Lea" Mom answered

"And Katie invited a girl she went to OVW with, her names Jessica but she's better known as ODB" Nattie added

"And I invited someone we haven't seen in a while named Sarah" Lisa added

"Is she a wrestler?" I asked

"Not yet, she's planning on it though" Lisa answered

"Then how do you guys know her?" I had to ask

"She actually grew up down the road from Matt and Jeff"

"Why haven't I met or even heard of her?" I wondered

"She used to come see us during the attitude era then all of a sudden stopped. So I thought I'd try calling her up and she said she'd be here"

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet her. When are they supposed to start showing up?"

"Around 8. You guys wanna get room service or do you want to go out?" Mom asked us all

"I say order a pizza" I spoke up

"Ya" they all agreed. So we ordered pizza and right after we finished there was a knock at the door so I went to answer it, it was Stephanie.

"Hey Katy" she gave me a hug "I saw you and Mel out in the ring the other day"

I smiled "Ya?" I asked, hoping she'd have a comment to make

"I told you I thought you'd catch on quick" she smiled

"Thank you Steph. That means a lot to hear from you"

"You're welcome. It's true though. I'm never gonna bullshit you"

"That's good" I said then went to shut the door behind her but somebody prevented me from doing so. I opened it back up and noticed Katie and who I'm gonna assume is Jessica.

"Hey Katie" I greeted her

"Hey there Katy. Katy this is Jess. Jess, Katy" she introduced

"Nice to meet you" I shook her hand

"This the girl dating the Hardy boy?" Jess asked

I glared at Katie. I didn't even know she knew. "Not everybody knows. It's just us girls and the only one I told was Jess here" Katie explained

"This can't get out girls. Especially to press or media or the fans. This can't leave this company. I'd prefer it doesn't leave this room cause there's more people that know about it than what I would have liked. I'm more worried about Jeff. I don't want his reputation ruined just cause of me" I said as they walked in and I shut the door behind them.

"Don't worry girly, I won't tell anybody" Jess confirmed

"Thank you" I said and we walked into the living room part. We all sat around talking until everybody was here.

"Alright guys, nobody's drank anything yet" Mom began "How about a shot of captain to start off the night?" and everybody agreed. But I went into the second bedroom and decided to play video games since I wasn't gonna be able to drink. And they all just stayed in the other room which was nice cause they didn't wanna rub it in my face that I couldn't drink. But after about an hour Sarah came into the room and shut the door behind herself.

"Hey, I haven't actually introduced myself" she said and sat next to me on the bed "My names Sarah"

"My names Katherine but you can call me Katy"

"I know. The girls have been telling me a lot about you. They told me something that you don't have to worry about me telling anybody either" she stated

"They told you about Jeff?" I was a little irked that they would tell someone that I haven't even met yet.

"Ummm… No" she looked confused "They told me that you ran away with your little brother"

"Oh ok"

"So what's this about my childhood friend that you thought they told me?" she asked, I can't not tell her now. I've already said a bit much. That's what I get for assuming.

"Nothing"

"Oh come on. There's gotta be something. How about a trade?" she offered

"What's that?" I asked

"I brought something extra in here with me" she pulled a beer out of her pocket "You tell me and I'll keep you supplied for the night and I won't say a word to ANYBODY about this or whatever it is you tell me" hot shit, I love her already.

"Seriously? You'd do that for me?" I had to make sure I'd get my end of the bargain.

"Ya I'd do that. I remember being your age and having friends that were older. It sucked. I mean I appreciated that they'd invite me but if there was gonna be alcohol I'd have preferred that they didn't even invite me. So I personally think they should have just had you stay somewhere else tonight and I know you asked them if you could so yes, if you tell me about Jeff then I'll keep you supplied" she smiled

"What are you gonna tell them when they ask why you keep on coming in here?" I wanted to have our bases covered

"Well it's something about Jeff so I can just say we got to talking and we really hit it off" she smiled

So I grabbed the beer from her and said "You're good" I opened the beer and took a sip "This is pretty good"

"So what about Jeff?" she got straight to it

"Ok so basically me and Jeff became best friends like the first week I was here, I mean I told him everything about me and pretty much vice versa. Of course I had a crush on him but a lot of girls do but I didn't act on it cause he's like 16 years older than me and I knew he didn't feel the same way. Well Mom set me up on a date with Cameron, Shawns kid and we started dating. I was so happy about it, I told Jeff and he got pissed. Itchweed posted a blog about it…"

"That was about you?" she asked

"Ya, it was. We got into a big argument about that. But then me and Jeff started dating and I broke up with Cameron and he understood cause long distance doesn't work. So me and Jeff are dating and the only ones that know are those closest to me, the girls in the other room and Vince and Steph. We have to keep it hush hush for like 5 years before we can even think about putting it storyline or something so that's gonna be a test on our relationship. I really don't wanna lose him"

"Wow. As long as you guys are happy then I approve. I still talk to Matt like once a week and he never told me about all this but he has said that Jeff is a lot happier now and that makes me happy. We've always been good friends and I hate to see him down. So I'm glad that he's happy" she smiled at me

"Thanks Sarah. Now I got a question for you but first can I get a refill?" I finished the beer then smiled and gave her the empty can.

"Of course. I'll be right back" she said and left the room and returned 5 minutes later

"Thank you" I said and started on my second beer "Now its my turn… Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nope. Actually I don't. Waiting to find the right guy though"

"Ok, do you plan on coming around here more often?" I asked cause I had an idea

"I plan on it, yes. Why?"

"Well I know someone that's been looking for a girlfriend and I think you guys would be cute together" I smiled

"And who's that?" she was curious

"Randy Orton" I smirked "What do you think of him?"

"I think he's sexy as hell. But I haven't met him yet"

"I can arrange that"

"That would be amazing" she smiled as I finished off my second beer "I'll go get you another. Now I owe you"

"I haven't introduced you guys yet"

"But it's enough just saying you will" she smiled and left the room and instead of coming back with another beer she brought me something else. "This is a little bit stronger"

"What is it?" I asked as I took a drink

"Rum and coke. With a little bit more rum than what the bar would put in it" she smirked

"Now I owe you" I smirked

"This is gonna be the beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"Cheers to that" I said and we continued drinking and just talking about everything. She told me some funny stories about growing up with Matt and Jeff. After a few hours I was pretty drunk and I really wanted to talk to Jeff. "I'ma gonna call Jeffy" I said with a slur

"Girl yous gots to put it on sp-sp-sp, what the word? Speaker, that's it. You gotta put speaker on"

"Can do" I said and called him

_"Hey Kitty. Why are you up so late?"_

"Why you never tell me bout Sarah? She kick so much ass" I laughed

_"What?"_

"Sarah kicks ass" I enunciated "She tell me funny stories growin up wit you"

"Hi Jeffro" Sarah said

_"I'm on speaker arent I?"_ he asked

"Yep" we both said

_"Hi Sarah. Who's all in the room?"_

"Jus me and your girl" Sarah answered

_"Kitty?"_

"Ya baby"

_"Are you drunk?"_

"Yes but no tell anybody. That why Sarah kick ass"

_"Sarah you got her drunk?"_

"He sound mad" I whispered to Sarah but I guess I wasn't that quiet

_"Ya I'm mad. You're only 15 Katherine"_ shit, he used my name.

"Jeffro, me surprised you haven't gotten her drunk yet. She askeded her mom, she say gotta talk to daddy first. Me didn't think it nice to have her here and kinda rub in her face she can't drink"

_"Ok does Mel know?"_ he asked

"Nope. None of dem know. Our, now your too little secret so shhhh" Sarah said and we both started laughing

_"Sarah?"_

"Yes Jeffro"

_"Can you go back out to the party? I wanna talk to Katherine alone"_

"Sure thing buuuuddy" Sarah said and got off the bed and went to the door "Good luck" she mouthed then left

"What up baby?" I asked

_"I know I'm mad that you're drunk and you're 15 but I really do miss you. I wish I could be there now to take care of you"_

"Awwwwe baby, you sweet. Why did you call me Katherine?"

_"Cause I'm mad that you got drunk without your mothers permission"_

"They not know. Only person come in here all night is Sarah" I yawned then felt sick "Wait" I said and put the phone down then ran to the bathroom in this room and threw up. I'm just glad I didn't have to pass everybody else to get to a bathroom and I was as quiet as I could be. Then I walked back into the bedroom and picked my phone back up "Jeffy?"

_"Kitty, you alright?"_

"Fine now. I'm gonna go nighty night. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

_"Ok, call me as soon as you wake up"_

"Will do"

_"Love you"_

"Love you too" I said then hung up and fell onto the bed and didn't move til morning. I sure did have a lot of fun though.

A/N: SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? SARAH, YOU LIKE? REVIEWS PLEASE


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS. I ALWAYS APPRECIATE THEM. FIRST, SHOUTOUTS:

_Sonib89_ - Right, those first times :P and thank you

_Magz86_ - I know, like I said, it was a dream I had. And its going over good. Besides, there's Hardycest which is just wrong :P Besides, nowadays kids are so much younger when they start stuff.

_JNH'sGirl52886_ - :D there just might be

_HighflyinJeffHardy_ - well I have it now and that's how this chap starts :P

_Kayla Smiley _- I know right :D and it wasn't quite soon but I have it now

_Cena130_ - well I hope you like Sarah, she is one of our best friends in 'Dreams Can Come True' :P and thank you

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER TOO **FYI: BOLD IS TEXTS**…

Chapter 28

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I'm gonna assume this is what a hangover feels like. I got up then went to the bathroom then laid back in bed. Then I called Jeff like I promised him I would.

"_Hey Kitty. How ya feelin?" _he answered his phone

"Like shit. How do I get rid of this hangover? I don't want them to catch on" I would be in deep shit if they all found out.

"_You got any aspirin?"_

"No"

"_Hmmm… Any ibuprofen? I know you got some of that cause I had to buy some for you last time you were here cause you had cramps so bad that you didn't wanna get out of bed" _he reminded me

So I went to my purse and dug through it and found them "Jeffy, you're a life saver" I said then took some

"_Thanks hun. Now lay back down for awhile. At least until your headache goes away. I don't want you getting in trouble either"_

"No, thank you. I tell you what though, I'm never gonna drink again" I said then the door opened. I was afraid that they heard me.

"Oh yes you will. That's just the first night. That's always the worst"

"Oh thank god" I began to breath again "Sarah, it's just you"

"Jeff?" she asked as she pointed to the phone.

"Ya. Babe you're goin on speaker. It's just Sarah" I said and put him on speaker

"_Hey Sarah. How you feelin this morning?" _Jeff asked

"Just fine thank you" she said as she sat on the bed with me

"What about the rest? Any of them up?" I asked her

"Nope. They're all passed out still. You taken anything yet?" she asked me

"_She took some ibuprofen a few minutes ago" _Jeff answered for me

"You know what else cures a hangover?" Sarah asked

"What's that?" I asked

"Hair of the dog" she smiled

"_That could work" _Jeff stated

"What is it?" I had no idea what they were talking about

"You just take a shot of whatever you were drinking last night" Sarah explained

"_You can try that. It won't make it any worse. Just brush your teeth after so none of the others smell alcohol on your breath" _Jeff stated

"You wanna try it?" Sarah asked

I thought for a second "Sure"

"Alright. I'll be right back" Sarah said and left the room

"Hey Jeffy, I'm gonna let you go. I've got plans with Sarah today. I'll call you later though" I told him

"_Alright. Have a fun day, and tell Sarah I said bye"_

"Will do"

"_Love you"_ he made sure to say

"Love you too" I said then hung up as Sarah walked back in "Jeff said bye"

"He have to go?" she asked as she handed me a shot and I took it

"No, I told him that I had to. We got plans today"

"Don't you have to follow Melina everywhere?" she didn't want me to get in trouble

"Ya but yesterday she told me she'd just be laying around today so today is a free day for me" I explained

"So what are we doing then?"

"Well I gotta text someone first" I smirked "I haven't hung with him in a while anyways"

"Who?"

"We talked about him last night. I told you that I'd introduce you two" I smiled at her

"Oh ok"

**"Hey Randy, what are you doing today?"** I asked

**"Nothing at all… You wanna hang? I was just gonna go work out here in a bit"** he responded

**"Sounds great. Meet you down there in an hour?"** I suggested, I should be fine by then

**"Alrighty then"**

"We're gonna meet him down in the gym in an hour. But I'm gonna go down there first and talk to him for a few minutes. Then I'll text you to come down. So I don't just spring you on him, ya know"

"Sounds good" she stated and we just laid in bed for a while watching tv. Then it got close to the time and I was still kinda feeling the hangover and Sarah suggested I take a shower and that really helped. If I would have known how much that would have helped, I would have done that first.

"Ok I'm going down there, I'll text you when it's cool to come down"

"Alright" she said then I had to walk through the living room to go downstairs.

"Where you going?" mom asked

"Just gonna go down to the gym and workout with Randy" I told her

"Alright. Have fun" she said and I walked down there.

"Hey Katy" Randy greeted as I walked in and saw him on the treadmill

"Hey Randy. How ya been?" I asked as I got on the one next to him

"Not bad. You? How's the training going?"

"Pretty good. I met this girl yesterday" I stated

"I thought you were straight?" he smirked

"Fuck you. I am straight. What I'm trying to say is that I remember you saying that you're trying to find somebody to be with"

"You're point?"

I sighed "Do you have to be so difficult?"

"With you? Yes" he laughed

"Fine then. I thought you'd really like her but I can see you're not interested" I smiled as I got off the treadmill and went over to the weight bench.

"No no no, I was joking, I'm interested I'm interested. What's her name?" he said as he walked over and stood in front of me

"I'll tell you if you spot me"

"Alright alright I got it" he stood behind me to spot me

"Her name is Sarah" I said as I started doing my reps

"How did you meet her?"

"She came to the party last night but the girls know her through Matt and Jeff. She grew up down the road from them"

"Is she cool?"

"Well she did supply me with alcohol all night last night. And don't say anything to anybody cause the only one that knows that is Jeff"

"But she shouldn't have done that"

I put the weights back on the bar and sat up "Don't even start that"

"What?"

"You would have done the same thing for me and you know it" I stared at him and he didn't say a word, he just looked away from me "See, I was right"

"Alright, you're right. And if she'd defy your parents just like me then she's worth meeting. When do I get to meet her?"

"Well she's waiting for me to give her the word so just let me text her and she'll be down"

"What and have her see me all sweaty and shit?" he can be such a girl sometimes

"And I thought you were straight" I smirked

"Fuck you right back. I just wanna make a good impression"

"Understandable. But see it this way; she grew up with Matt and Jeff"

"Alright then. Send her down" he said, so I texted her and told her she's good to come down.

"Sarah this is Randy, Randy this is Sarah. I'll go and leave you guys alone. Have fun" I smirked and left

A/N: SO IT'S SOMEWHAT OF A CLIFFHANGER. FIRST PART OF NEXT CHAPTER I'M GONNA HAVE IT IN EITHER RANDY OR SARAH'S POV. LET ME KNOW IN UR REVIEWS WHICH ONE YOU'D PREFER. EITHER WAY, SARAH IM GONNA NEED UR HELP FOR THAT PART :D HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW IT WASN'T MUCH THOUGH BUT ITS SOMETHING. REVIEWS?


	29. Chapter 29

Ok I don't like doing this but I'd like to atleast give a heads up. I'm gonna put this on each of my fics so all my readers can see it… I'm gonna go on a little hiatus. I'm not sure for how long. And don't worry guys everything is alright with me, nothing wrong, everythings going fine. I'm just thinking of working on a little side project I guess you could say and I'm sorry but it wont get posted. Not here anyways. And for me to work on this I need to have my mind clear of the 6 fics that I'm currently working on. But what I'll do for you guys is that when I come back from my hiatus I PROMISE that I WILL have 2 updates for each of my fics so I hope that will make up for it. Again I apologize but atleast I'm letting you guys know. I hope you guys can forgive me and continue to read my fics once I come back. Wish me luck. And thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews thus far, they really do mean a lot to me.

-Donna


	30. Chapter 30

Ok guys, I'm putting this as an update for each of my ongoing fics… I'm gonna finish my fics one by one and I wanna know which one you guys want me to work on next. So if you want me to finish this particular fic next then head on over to my profile and vote on the poll. The poll will be closed after RAW next Monday (May 31, 2010) whichever has the most votes, look for an update the following Monday and I will continue from there… I really want you guys input so please vote, I'd greatly appreciate it.

-Donna


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: FIRST OFF I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE. THIS WASN'T HOW I ORIGINALLY PLANNED FOR ANY OF MY FICS TO END BUT IVE JUST SIMPLY LOST THE AMBITION TO REALLY FINISH THEM LIKE THEY SHOULD BE DONE. I REALLY DO APOLOGIZE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. I HATED READING A FIC AND SEEING IT UNFINISHED BUT HEY, ATLEAST IM FINISHING THEM ALL, SOMEWHAT ANYWAYS. WITH THAT BEING SAID, I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE READ ANY OF MY FICS. YOU GUYS REALLY DID MAKE ME FEEL GOOD WITH THE REVIEWS, WETHER THEY WERE GOOD OR BAD, I STILL LOVED TO SEE THEM. AND I APPRECIATE THE TIME OUT YOU GUYS HAVE ALL TAKEN TO READ WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH.

Chapter 28

I stood there in my room just staring into the mirror. I think I look so weird in a dress but it is my wedding day so I kinda have to. I only wear dresses on special occasions. Last I remember wearing a dress was for Mom and Johns wedding and for Dad and Beths wedding. But I will admit that the girls did a great job on me. I look like a princess. I never thought this day would come.

"Honey, you look beautiful" mom said as she came up behind me and looked into the mirror over my shoulder and smiled at me.

"She's right ya know. Jeff's a very lucky man" dad added as he did the same but on the other side.

"That may be" I turned around to face them "But I'm the luckiest one" I held my hand up "Let me explain before you argue dad" I eyed him "I'm lucky that you guys just happened to be driving down the road we were on. If you guys didn't pick us up then who knows who would have. We could have ended up getting taken back to our biological mother and would have gotten absolutely nowhere in life. But look at me now. I'm 21 and getting married to the most amazing man alive, besides you dad" I smiled at him "I've become a professional wrestler and have been the Women's Champion for a little over a year and I've been in the last 2 Royal Rumble matches. I've actually made something of myself because it was you guys that took us in as your kids when you didn't have to. You gave us everything my real dad would have if he was still alive. I know I am and I'm sure he is too. I'm very proud of the way I turned out and I have no doubt that you guys will do a great job of raising Chad too. I know its just kindergarten but he's the smartest kid in his class" I explained to them

"I'm just glad I decided to retire when I had Neveah so he could go to a public school. I really wanted him to have that experience. And I know you thank us but we thank you too. Just accept it. There's a lot of things that wouldn't be the way they are now if it wasn't for you" Mom gave me a hug

"Cause you know that Beth and I wouldn't have even gotten together if it wasn't for you" Dad gave me a hug

I smiled "Well I do take credit for that one. And Randy and Sarah, I take credit for that marriage and also the 3 month old fetus" I laughed

"And I can tell you're working on Mike and Nattie. They would be a cute couple" Mom gushed

"Why not? My match making has worked 2 times already. Why not try 3 for 3?" Dad just smiled at me "What?" I asked

"That's why Jeff is so lucky. Why we're all so lucky to have you around. You care more about other peoples happiness than you do your own"

"Well ever since I've even been just friends with Jeff, I've always been happy so I didn't have to worry about my happiness. That's why we're getting married in his back yard under some of his sculptures. Cause I know how much it means to him. As long as I'm his wife by the end of it then I don't care how we get there. I love his artwork anyways"

Mom just smiled again and gave me another hug "I love you"

"I love you too mom" I hugged her back "Dad?" I held out my arms and he came over and gave me another hug as well "I love you dad"

"I love you too Kat"

"Now nothing against you guys but I have an hour left before I become Mrs. Hardy. I'd like some time to myself" I asked

"Of course you can honey. It's your day, you can have anything you want" mom said as she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come get you when it's time" dad gave me a hug as well

"Thanks" I said then sat on the bed as the door shut. I just sat there and thought about all the stuff Jeff and I have been through in the last 6 years. I still remember our biggest fight. We almost broke up. It was when dad and Shawn Michaels were feuding and Cameron and I had been put in a romantic storyline. At the time Jeff and I had been dating for 3 years and I was 18...

_Flashback_

I had just got done filming a little make out session with Cameron and was on my way back to Jeff and I's locker room. "Hey Baby" I said as I walked in and sat next to Jeff on the couch.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take" he simply said

"I know work has been rough lately but please stay in WWE with me. Besides, you've said before that the only time that you're truly happy is when you're with me" I offered cause I know he's been thinking about leaving WWE and going to TNA.

"No, works fine. That's not what I'm talking about" he looked straight at me with that look. I looked at him for a minute and I realized what he was talking about.

"Really Jeff? Really?"

"Didn't know I was talking to Mike" he cocked off

"Fuck you. Will you please explain to me exactly what your problem is?" I raised my voice a little as I stood there with my arms crossed. I'm getting really sick of this argument.

"Do you ever watch video of you and Cameron's segments?" he asked ridiculously

"All the time. That's why they look so good. It's called perfecting your craft!" I yelled

"What the fuck ever Katherine. You wanna know what it looks like?"

"You're gonna tell me anyways" I rolled my eyes

"You guys look more in love than you and I do. You have any idea how heartbreaking it is to watch that? And to see all the videos and everything? That should be you and me not you and him"

"Really?" I asked and he just looked at me "Ok ok, I hang out with Mike too much but really Jeff? Why do you think I'd leave you?" I asked incredulously

"Well Cameron is a lot closer to your age" he offered

"Which is SUPPOSED to make you more mature than him" I countered

"But we can't act like a couple out in public cause of the age difference" he's gonna get out every excuse he can think of as to why I'd choose Cameron over him so I'll let him.

"Yes we can. I turned 18 last week remember?"

"But I'm the only person you've loved. Do you have any idea how many relationships end when its your first one?"

"Atleast a fourth of them make it. I'd consider myself part of the 25%" I smiled

"But what about when it comes to kids?"

"What about it?"

"I'm gonna be ready to settle down here within 10 years and 10 years from now you're still gonna be younger than what I am right now"

"It's called compromise Jeff" I said obviously

"And what if I'm not willing to compromise?" he asked with attitude

"Then I'd call bullshit cause for the past 3 years, 3 YEARS! you've been keeping our relationship a secret from the public. 3 years for a professional wrestler in the WWE to keep a relationship secret is amazing. If that's not a compromise then I don't know what is" I tried to comfort him

"No Katherine! You can say whatever you want to make me feel better but it's not gonna happen. I know you'll leave me for Cameron so I might as well end our relationship before I have anymore heartache" he said and turned to walk to the door.

"OH HELL NO! You turn around and walk your ass back over here and listen to what the fuck I have to say. After telling you this like a million times, this is the LAST, you hear me? LAST time that I'm gonna tell you this…I know we're older now and know more but there is NOTHING I mean NOTHING between Cameron and I. Besides he's been with his girlfriend for 2 years and we've been together for 3. Cameron started being around a lot more 2 years ago. If I was gonna leave you for him then I would have done it a long time ago Jeff. I know I haven't experienced other love besides you and you think that makes me more prone to leave you well let me tell you this" I stopped yelling and walked up to him and put my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes "From the moment I met you I knew there was something special about you. Of course because of the age difference I didn't think much but I still felt more comfortable with you than I have anybody else in my entire life. So that would make you my best friend and they say you're supposed to end up with your best friend. We were meant to be Jeff. And nothing, I repeat, NOTHING will pull us apart. I love you Jeffrey Nero Hardy" I said and gave him the most passionate kiss I could muster up. With all the love I have for this man, there is no way that I'm gonna let him walk away. Besides, I know he got everybody's ok to ask me to marry him like 2 years ago. Not much has changed in our relationship since then. So I had to make him believe me. "Do you believe me now?" I had to ask

He just stared into my eyes, then smiled "I love you so much Kitty"

"Now that sounds better" I smiled "I probably would have thrown up if you called me Katherine one more time. Nobody calls me that except for if they're mad at me so I really hate hearing you say it. Its like the worst sound I've ever heard"

"Over-exaggerator" he laughed

"Only by a little, that's the crazy thing" I laughed and gave him a kiss

_End Flashback_

I know it wasn't much but that was the worst fight we've ever had. I looked back into the mirror and remembered the best night I ever had with Jeff. It was my 20th birthday…

_Flashback_

We didn't have to work today, which is good since its my birthday so yesterday we had my birthday party at mom and John's house with everybody there. We all had such a blast, they actually let me drink with them all the time now, so yes I had a blast too. But today Jeff was actually able to make it just me and him all day. First we got up at the butt crack of dawn and went to Extreme World in Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin. That place is such an adrenaline rush and both me and Jeff are like adrenaline junkies so once we heard about that place, we made it a point to go. We already said that we were going atleast once every year now. Since we had gotten up so early, we were done there by 1. So Jeff took me to the Smithsonian. I have a thing with museums, I just find them so fascinating. We left around 9 and didn't have enough time to see everything but I didn't care. I was already having the best day of my life so far. I don't know how it can get any better. Then we flew to New York and went to Central Park and had a moonlight picnic. It was so romantic. I was looking up at the stars and I could feel Jeff staring at me. So I looked at him and he was "What?" I giggled

He just looked at me with that charming smile of his and sighed "There's just no words" and continued smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. I looked around and had a thought "And how are you supposed to show what words can't say?" I smirked at him, giving him that look. I've been feeling spontaneous all day. But today was spontaneous, for me. Jeff had it all planned but didn't tell me what we were doing. I actually thought my birthday party at mom and Johns was gonna be today but they moved it to last night, which I liked a whole hell of a lot better. He smirked back so I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss but my lips didn't touch his. I couldn't tell what is was so I opened my eyes and Jeff was sitting there holding out my dream wedding ring in a blue velvet box. I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"I'm glad that you're speechless cause I actually had a little speech planned" he smiled as I just sat there with my mouth open "Kitty, you have no idea how much you mean to me. In all honesty, I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were the one. But because of the age I tried to resist, see where that got me" he laughed "It didn't take me too long to realize that I shouldn't resist and I'm glad I didn't. You are just my everything, you really are. I've never felt more alive in my entire life than when I'm with you. I can't even imagine my life with out you anymore and I can't even live in this world anymore if it didn't have you in it. I need you in my life. Katherine Marie Henigan will you make the happiest man alive and be my wife?" he said and smiled at me with that smile that I can't help but smile back at.

"Nothing would me make me happier than to become your wife" I just couldn't stop smiling as he put the ring on my finger, then we kissed and went on to do what I originally had in my mind.

_End Flashback_

That was the best day of my life to date. Until today, despite what a lot of people say about weddings being stressful, ours hasn't been. Ya there's like 350 people out there but it wasn't a real big hassle since its at our house (I moved in with Jeff when I turned 18 and people were able to know about us) we have a huge yard, I don't even know how many acres so the wedding and reception both are gonna be here. We did all the decorations and we just hired a catering service for all the food and we used all the tables and chairs from Vince and from family and friends, we had plenty of people that helped out. I'm so appreciate for our family and friends. Just then there was a knock on the door "Come in" I shouted.

"It's time" dad said as he walked in "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath "As ready as I'll ever be" I smiled and linked my arm with his. I walk out there in time to see Chad in his little tux half way up the walkway carrying our rings on a little blue pillow and my little sister (Mom and Johns daughter) Nevaeh spreading the flowers behind her. They both looked so cute. I look up at the alter and see my bridesmaids; Lisa, Nattie, Beth and Sarah and my mom was my maid of honor. They looked so beautiful in their dresses. I let them wear whatever dress they wanted. The guys looked handsome in their tuxes too. Jeff's groomsmen were John, Mike, Dad (which was a little weird but we all are) and Randy. His best man was Matt. The bridal march started (which was actually a remix, Jeff put a little spin on it) and everybody stood up and Jeff turned around. I hope the cameraman got a picture of the look on Jeff's face when he saw me. It was priceless. I wanted to bust out laughing. I was able to contain it a little bit.

"You saw the look on Jeff's face too?" dad asked as he laughed a little too

"Sure did. It's already burned into my head for anytime I need a good laugh"

"You do look very beautiful you know" dad commented

"I know. The girls did an amazing job. I've never looked so beautiful" I gushed

"And you probably won't ever again will you?" he asked

"Hell no, you know me dad. It's so not me"

He laughed "I know, I had to ask" he said as we got up to the alter and took mine and Jeff's hands "You have and I know you will but I have to say it. You better treat my daughter right or I'll kill ya man" dad said to Jeff

"You don't have to worry about that" Jeff smiled at me as dad placed our hands together and walked over to his spot between Mike and Randy.

"You look absolutely stunning" Jeff beamed at me as we took the couple of steps to the pastor and Jeff pulled my vail off and I handed my bouquet to mom.

"You don't look bad yourself" I smiled back and the pastor started the ceremony and it went on without a hitch. We had written our own vows and Jeff''s actually made me cry. I should have had him write mine too. But I was happy with them and so was Jeff. He actually said mine was better. I'll let him think that cause he wouldn't believe me that his were better.

I know we're gonna have a wonderful life together. And it starts with our honeymoon, we decided to take a months vacation around the world hitting all the good haunted places, historical sites and landmarks. Jeff had been suspended cause of a 2nd warning on the wellness policy and they had me out on 'injury' for a month. They said that storyline wise, you have to defend your title atleast once every 30 days. They insisted I take the whole month off so we took advantage of the month. We had the best time of our lives. It was so much fun. I'm very happy to be living the rest of my life as Katherine Marie Hardy.

A/N: SO THAT WAS THE ENDING FOR THIS ONE. HONESTY, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? THAT'S HOW I'M GONNA DO THE OTHERS TOO. AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT FINISHING THIS LIKE IT SHOULD RIGHTFULLY BE DONE BUT I JUST WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO IT MUCH JUSTICE. THIS IS THE BEST I COULD DO. AND AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING :D


End file.
